A Heart Once Cold Burns For You
by Beautifuldaisy
Summary: Can the cold hearted lord of the west learn to love? Is it possible that his cold heart as been set ablaze by a certain raven haired beauty? Can he truly love her? COMPLETE AS OF 06/07/2014
1. Chapter 1 : a mark never Forgotten

First off i would like to thank my amazing beta Munford91.

This story is RATED M for later chapters, but i will warn you before it gets there lol.

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Heart once cold burns for you

Chapter one: A mark never Forgotten.

Sesshomaru stood tall on the snow covered hill. His silver hair blew around his face as the winters harsh winds past him. He looked down to the small human child tucked against his chest.

Rin had fallen ill. He knew it was from the harsh winter. It had come suddenly, Though he knew winter was near he was surprised to find that the snow had begun to fall so quickly. He didn't feel the cold. But his human ward did. They were miles from any large civilizations. Hundreds of miles from his home.

But as Sesshomaru watched Rin's pale lips began to tremble against his pelt. He knew if he did not find shelter soon, she would die in his arms.

He began to quickly make his way to the south. He knew of a village there, fortunately it was close to them . But unfortunately it was where his brother lived.

Sesshomaru could smell the sent of burning wood. The ashes practically calling to him as he sped up his walk.

Sesshomaru began to scan the area for any sign of his brother. Not being able to sense him, he quickly took off. He was now running faster then the snow was falling. He could feel the ice passing his skin as the small hut came into his view.

At that moment Sesshomaru did not care who lived there. The heat coming from the smoke that was rising from the roof of the hut , was all he cared about.

He swiftly made his way to the huts door and slid inside.

The sent of fire slammed into his senses. Sesshomaru scanned the hut quickly looking for its owner. His eyes abruptly turning to the opposite side of the hut as the sound of shattering china hit him.

Sesshomaru looked into the wide eyes and shocked face of none other than his brother's wench. She stood wide eyed as she looked at him. They stood in silence before Sesshomaru looked away to the large futon in front of the large raging fire. He looked back to the woman before quickly making his way to the fire.

Kagome watch as the large taiyouka swiftly placed something in her bed. She did not dare to move. She merely watched as he pulled the blankets over the small form. Kagome took a step forward as the sound of a child coughing broke the silence.

Sesshomaru turned his eyes making contact with her. Kagome froze as she stared into his golden eyes, she did not dare look away. Sesshomaru slowly turned back to the bed as the coughing got worse.

Kagome took a second to herself before she closed the distance between herself, the bed, and Sesshomaru.

Kagome's eyes widened as a very pale and shaking Rin came into her view. She quickly ran to the other side of her large bed.

Sesshomaru looked up as he watch the human sit across from him. She looked up nervously as she began to speak.

" How..how long has she been coughing?" Her voice was shaky, she was scared.

Sesshomaru looked back down at his ward as he spoke. The woman in front of him jumping at the sound of his voice.

" A few days.."

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome nodded. He could feel her heart raising as she built up the courage to speak again.

Her voice was shaky but she did not stutter this time. "May I examine her?"

Sesshomaru thought to himself quickly, he normally would not allow it but the fact that he knew nothing of the human body or how to heal it, and more importantly the woman in front of him did, he nodded his head.

Kagome quickly began to observe Rin. One thing she knew was that Rin. was soaking wet from the snow. And she would surly become hypothermic if the wet clothes were not removed. She slowly looked up to Sesshomaru. This time she spoke with great haste in her voice.

"Do you have another set of clothes for her?"

Sesshomaru shook his head as he watched the woman before him sigh and stand.

"I think I have an extra pair of pajamas she can wear. We have to remove the wet clothes or she will freeze."

Sesshomaru stood quickly causing Kagome to jump and step backwards. Sesshomaru spoke roughly. " Where are these extra clothes, This Sesshomaru will retrieve them while you undress Rin?"

Kagome nodded as she knelt down to Rin's shaking form. " In the other room you will see a bright yellow bag, they will be in there. The fabric is green."

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru turned quickly as he made his way to the bag.

Kagome quickly began to untie Rin's kimono. She quickly peeled the wet fabric from the shaking child's body. As the sound of Sesshomaru's swords clanking was heard behind her. She turned as the pajamas were thrown in her direction. She looked up to Sesshomaru's figure as he turned to the hut of the door.

"This Sesshomaru will wait outside while you dress her."

Kagome nodded as she watched Sesshomaru walk through the weaved door. She quickly turned back to the sickly child in front of her.

Kagome had the sudden feeling that she was now the child's only hope.

Sesshomaru stood outside in the falling snow. He griped his hand onto the hilt of his sword. His thoughts began to drift as the thought of him loosing Rin was becoming surreal again.

He had lost her once before, if not for his mothers 'gift' she would be lost to him.

Sesshomaru knew that she was becoming of age to marry, though she had not shown any interest in any of the males around her. But he knew that it was no longer safe for her to travel with him.

She needed stability, she needed to learn how to be a wife, she needed a mother...

Sesshomaru was brought back from him mental rambling when the raven haired female opened the hut door. She smiled at him, but he didn't respond. Sesshomaru pushed past her into the hut once again.

Rin was bundled up in several large blankets. Kagome had a warm rag on the child's head.

The large yellow bag was now sitting on the end of the futon. Kagome nervously walked passed him to the kettle that sat on top of the fire. She had begun to make tea as soon as she knew Rin. was out of danger.

Sesshomaru watched as she turned to her bag and began to pull out several unfamiliar bottles. She looked up to Sesshomaru as she spoke softly.

"She will probably need to stay in bed for a few days. But she should be fine. I don't mind if you stay here with her."

Sesshomaru watched as the woman in front of him begin to gently poor some of the sweet smelling liquid into the hot tea cup she held. He quickly looked back to sleeping child before him. Though he would not show it, he was generally concerned for the child's life. They had only been there about 20 minutes, but her shivering had ceased to continue and her scent was getting better by the minute.

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the other female in the room. He watched her silently from the corner of his eye. He began thinking of the last time he had seen her. If he remembered correctly, which he always did, it was in battle. Sesshomaru began to remember the sight of her that day.

She was shooting arrows from her bow, the smoky air blew through her hair as Naraku was charging her. Her skin was bruised and scarped. Her clothes torn and bloody but she did not care.

Sesshomaru began to think to himself again, though the woman in front of him looked as if she were only human. She was most possibly one of the most powerful mikos he had every come across. Sesshomaru was well over 1000 human years old. Her had seen many who had claimed the title miko. But none who could do what this female could.

It has been over a year since he has seen her last. She hasn't really changed that much physically on the outside. Being human he could tell that she had grown a bit. More of an adult now that child , in human standards at least. Sesshomaru watched as she gently placed a cup of tea on the counter next to her stirring its contents briefly. He looked down her body then back up to her face.

This night she was not dressed in her usual whorish attire, though she was still in something that was inappropriate for her station, she wasn't showing nearly as much skin. Sesshomaru looked down her body again, She was wearing tight black pants and a very tight long sleeve shirt. it stuck to her body as if it were her skin. She had her hair braided on one side of her face as it hung low over her shoulder. He watched as it moved with every step she took, swinging against her hips.

Sesshomaru turned back to the sleeping child , though for some reason unknown to him, his mind continued to think of her body. She had matured greatly. No longer the body of a child. Her body was of a woman. It was to bad she wasn't a youkai, because in her human state she was nothing to him. Sesshomaru turned again as she steeped over to the broken cup on the floor. She looked up, her crystal blue eyes meeting his golden ones, she smiled.

Sesshomaru looked away.

It was a shame really. Evan in youkai standards she was very attractive. But her human stench was a deal breaker for him. He could barely tolerate Rin at points. What a shame.

Kagome could feel his eyes on her. She had to remember to breath and not show her nervousness.

She began to put away the bottles of antibiotics that she had just poured into Rin's cup.

She silently placed said bottles back into her bag before making her way to the broken cup that still sat on the floor. She bent down gracefully and began to pluck the large pieces from the tea drenched floor. She briefly looked up and caught Sesshomaru's eyes. Though she did not look away he did as she stood to dispose the shard of glass. Kagome continued to tell herself that the situation was awkward for the both of them and he might be trying to figure out how to handle it just as she was.

She looked back to him slowly. Sesshomaru was now looking back down to his ward. His hands laid on his knees as he sat completely still. Kagome lifted the cup of medicine for Rin and slowly made her way over to the large futon. She knelt down slowly placing the cup on the floor by her. She took a deep breath as she looked up and met Sesshomaru's eyes. She smiled at him as she spoke.

Her voice was stronger now and she did not hesitate as she spoke, Sesshomaru listened.

"I have some medicine for her. It will make her sleep, but it will help her body heal from the cold. I put it in the cup of tea, so it will be easier for her to take it." Sesshomaru nodded as he watched Kagome lift Rin head with her hand. She was gentle as she spoke to the child.

Rin's eyes opened slowly as Kagome lifted her up. Kagome smiled down as she lifted the cup.

Rin began to cough again, the child's eyes beginning to water as she cried.

"I know sweetie, but I promise once you drink this tea you will feel a lot better in just a few hours okay."

Rin nodded as Kagome lifted the cup up to Rin's small lips. The child slowly drunk the warm liquid.

Sesshomaru watched at Kagome placed the cup back down next to her, before slowly laying the child back against the bed.

Kagome leaned down moving Rin's hair from her face as she spoke gently.

"Sleep now Rin, you will feel much better when you wake up."

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome stood and began to walk back to the kettle. His eyes returning to Rin when he felt her small hand touch his knee.

Rin reached out gently touching the fabric on his knee. Her eyes slightly opened as she spoke with a hoarsed voice. "Please don't leave me Lord Sesshomaru, I promise to get better as fast as I can."

Sesshomaru was a bit taken back at the words of his ward. Though he did not speak, his large hand laid on top of her small one. It was a silent communication and Rin understood that he was not going anywhere. Sesshomaru watched as her eyes began to flutter and she fell asleep.

Kagome stood in the small kitchen of the hut. She watched the small moment between the large taiyouka and his 'Daughter'. She smiled as he turned to face her, she lifted her hand to push a few strands of hair from her face as she spoke. "She will probably be asleep for a few hours, I have her kimono drying out in the next room, it might take a while so if you want to rest I believe I have another futon. It's a bit smaller than that one but if you want to lay down you can.

Sesshomaru looked at her not answering. Kagome looked away briefly then looked back up before she spoke again, "Would you like some tea?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at her as he turned back to Rin, this time speaking with an arrogant voice to her. "I do not need anything from you miko, I'm only here because you know how to heal children." Kagome looked at him a little bit shocked as he spoke to her.

She replied back to him. "I was just trying to be hospitable to you Sesshomaru, you don't have to be rude to me. I know you don't like me and frankly I don't care for you that much either. But you came to me for help, not the other way around." Sesshomaru looked up to her as he stood. How dare she speak to him like that.

He took a step forward to her. He watched as she took a sip from her tea, not afraid for a second by his sudden closeness. She watched him walk to her.

"Who do you think you are Miko, to speak to the Sesshomaru so rudely, you are nothing but a worthless human." Sesshomaru watched her place her cup down, but was a bit shocked when she took a step closer to him. Anger flowing from her as she spoke. How dare he insult her, and in her own home. All she was trying to do was help him. She walked up to him. He looked down to her small form, he could feel the anger radiating off of her as she spoke with an angry tone.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way Sesshomaru, all I'm doing is trying to help you. I haven't asked you for anything. I let you barge in to my home, with not even a hi, hello how are you. And you want to speak to me as if I'm just a common whore."

Sesshomaru looked at her with an emotionless face as he respond. "But that is all you are Miko."

Kagome's eyes widened and before she realized it she had raised her hand and slapped him across the face. She quickly found herself being slammed against the wall behind her, Sesshomaru's large clawed hand gripping the grey fabric of her shirt as his other hand pinned her to the wall, his eyes were a shade of red as he growled at her. "How dare you strike this Sesshomaru, few have done so and none have lived to tell the tale." Sesshomaru leaned closer to her face as he spoke. Kagome looked him in the eyes, but there was no fear in her own.

"You do not scare me Sesshomaru. You can try and sit here and make me feel worthless but you can't do or say anything that can hurt me. I don't feel anymore." Sesshomaru stared at her he growled down at her. he was angry, she had struck him, no one would ever touch him and live to tell about it. He looked down to his hand that was gripping the fabric of her shirt. That was when he saw Something that shocked him greatly. Sesshomaru slowly released his hands from her shirt as he pulled the material in his hand to the side a large scar came into view.

He could feel her begin to struggle against his hand, but she was no match for him. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he looked at the large scar that sat on her bare shoulder.

Sesshomaru looked up to her face. At that moment he saw it, What had his brother done. He quickly release her as she pulled her shirt back into place, and slowly faced him. Sesshomaru stood in front of her as he looked into her eyes. He felt ashamed of himself, something that he never ever felt.

He spoke to her softly. "Tell me miko, why did Inuyasha strike you?" he watched as her back went straight and a thousand emotions filled in her face at that one moment, he saw them all. Hatred, sadness, angry.

Kagome spoke without emotions as she pulled her hands to the side of her shirt. She pulled her shirt down to show her shoulder to him and show what his brother had done.

Sesshomaru eyed the large strike of his brothers claw that would forever haunt her skin. He did not know what to say. He wanted to know why his brothers struck her, so forcefully to tear her skin in a such a way that she would be marked forever. Kagome stared at him as she spoke, this time with a shaking voice her words cut him even deeper.

"Are you happy? You are right, I am a worthless human. I'm not worth anything. The one person I gave my heart to betrayed me in the end. I have all this power flowing inside of me, and such great potential, believe me I know. I could heal it if I wanted to, but I can't. It seems that every time I try to my heart will never let me forget that night." Sesshomaru watched as she turned from him, her eyes glistening. "He got mad one night. Came home angry. I was standing right where you are, he came in and grab me. Threw me against the wall. He tried to..."

God his brother was an idiot. Sesshomaru knew she was not worthless, in fact she was very powerful. Sesshomaru watched her turn to him again, she slid her hand up wiping her eyes.

"I tried to push him away with my powers. It only made him angrier. I should have just gave in.I should have known better than to continue to yell at him, but I was just stupid. And it happened pretty quickly after that. I shocked him and the next thing I knew my chest was on fire. There was blood began to freak out telling me how sorry he was, that was the last time I saw him."

Sesshomaru was shocked by his brother's recklessness. He watched as Kagome passed him as she made her way to the door of the other room.

Sesshomaru turned reaching his hand out to her and speaking. "Miko.I.."

Kagome turned to him.."You don't have to tell me I'm worthless Sesshomaru, because I already know I am. "

So what do you think?!

Please review! Oh and this stories cover photo is by the amazing Sugaro0! Link in my bio!


	2. Chapter 2 : Goodbye for now

First off i would like to thank my amazing beta Munford91.

This story is RATED M for later chapters, but i will warn you before it gets there lol.

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Chapter two : goodbye for now.

Heart once cold burns for youAs Sesshomaru sat in the silent room of the old hut, he could not get the miko off his mind.

She had been haunting his mind the whole night. He could not fathom what had possessed his brothers that night.

The woman loved him. If he had only loved her she would have given herself to him freely thought Sesshomaru. He knew the girl was not a virgin, but she was still not a whore as he called her.

Shame began to fill once again as his words played in his mind.

She had helped him with no questions. And she was rewarded with arrogance.

Sesshomaru looked up as the door to the room opened quietly. He could see her shadow come into view as her form walked though the door.

Kagome had quietly walked out of the door and gently made her way into the small kitchen. She could feel his eyes on her as she went about warming the tea up.

She would not look up.

He knew he had hurt her with his words. And he needed to ask her forgiveness.

But he knew that she needed to vent her feelings.

Kagome looked up as Sesshomaru stood from the corner of the hut. His armor clanking as he moved. Her eyes met his as he took a step forward.

"I will head into the village and get Rin some new clothes."

Kagome nodded as she turned to continue making the tea.

"Good. You should get her some boots and a hat too."

Sesshomaru nodded as he turned to the door. He turned looking over his shoulder at her small form. Her hand sliding onto her shoulder as she rubbed her scar. He knew he had to ask for her forgiveness, but he didn't know how.

Kagome and Rin were sitting on Kagome's futon. When Sesshomaru walked back through the weaved door. The two woman looked up but Kagome looked back down quickly as Sesshomaru walked deeper into the small hut. Rin had woken a few hours after Sesshomaru had left. The young girl was no longer running fever, but still was sneezing and coughing. Kagome looked down to the checker set that sat in front of her. She and Rin had been playing for about an hour .

Sesshomaru walked into the hut and slowly made his way to the kitchen where he sat 2 large boxes down. He turned to the fire where a large black pot sat. The smell comming from its contents was quite pleasing.

He turned to face the futon as Kagome slowly passed him. He looked at Rin who was smiling at him.

Her hair looked like it had been brushed and braided. He stepped forward as he spoke.

"How are you feeling Rin?"

Sesshomaru watched as a the young get looked past him into the kitched. He could hear the miko shuffle bowls.

Rin looked back to him and spoke softly.

"I am feeling much better. Kagome's weird tasting tea has made my fever go away. Oh and she did my hair too Lord Sesshomaru. Do you like it?"

Sesshomaru nodded. As Kagome passed him. She held a bowl of stew in her hand as she walked.

He watched as she handed the bowl to Rin with a smile. "Here you go sweety. " Sesshomaru watched as Rin's face lit up as she looked in the bowl. She quickly began to eat the contents.

Kagome stood straight as she turned to face Sesshomaru. She did not smile but spoke gently.

"I did not know if you wanted your meat cook, so I just left it raw. I can cook it now if you like?"

Sesshomaru watched her as she spoke with him. He nodded as she walked by him. "You may leave it raw."

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome nodded lifting the bowl of raw meat she walked to the large stew pot pouring the gravy and rice over the blooded meat. She turned lifting a pair of wooden chopsticks as she turned back to the large taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru watched as she handed the bowl out to him. He reached his large clawed hand out taking the bowl from the small woman in front of him. Kagome looked up at him when his fingers graced her own.

He looked up to her. "Thank you miko."

Kagome nodded a small smile gracing her lips as she turned to fill her own bowl.

That night kagome sat on the floor while she brushed out Rin's hair, telling the little girl stories of princess and fairtytales and the large taiyouka sat quietly in the corner of the room watching the woman in front of him.

She was strong in her own way but beautiful in another. He could not understand why his brother would be so stupid with her. She was obviously a beautiful woman and would give him very beautiful children. And of course with her powers his children would be powerful.

Sesshomaru looked back at the two girls giggling as he watched Kagome. Every now and then her eyes would look out to him. A smile on her lips as she quickly looked away and continued the conversation.

Sesshomaru had known this woman for many years but he had only really gotten to know her the last two days. He knew that she was strong willed and she would not fail in a fight. But he also knew that she was delicate and shy.

She was innocent and she was lonely. He had to repay her for her kindness. A lord like himself would never go without for rewarding someone who would help him in his time of need.

But he did not understand how reward her for her kindness. He knew that Rin would be well enough to travel the next morning. And with the boots and hat that Kagome told him to buy, he knew she would stay warm enough for him to go to his home.

Though thoughts about leaving the miko's home began to give him a tight sensation in his heart. But what was it that he was feeling? He thought to himself, surely he was not going to miss her.

Sesshomaru had never really cared for anyone until he met Rin. He had many emotions that began to develop when he took Rin as his own.

But these were different emotions. they ware stronger, so strong in fact that he could feel his entire being not wanting to leave the spot that he was in now.

No. He didn't understand what was happening to him. He knew that he would not be able to leave Kagome behind

The next morning came quickly. Once again Kagome walked out of the large door. But this time she was happy. The last few days had been quite wonderful to have someone in her home. It has been a long time since she felt this happy.

When Naraku was gone and the jewel had been completed, Sango and Miroku had gotten married. They now have one daughter and are helping to rebuild the Slayers village. Unfortunately they now lived quite a ways away.

Kagome would make the trip with Inuyasha as often as possible. But now that she was alone the journey was just too much for her by herself. So she had not see her friends in quite a while. She was quite alone.

At first though, she could take it. She thought she would settle down, have a family, but that's not what happened. After the jewel completion, she was not able to go home. She thought it would be ok, but now she missed her mother even more. She missed her family, her life, she missed it.

Kagome looked up from the small kitchen, to the corner of the hut. A smile came to her lips as she looked at Sesshomaru's sleeping form. She looked him over.

The large taiyouka was leaned back against the wall behind him. His long hair laid out over his shoulders. The large black armor that he usually dressed in was missing. The large spiked armor that went over his shoulder was now leaning against the wall. His swords laid close to the corner of the room.

She smiled as she turned to begin soon as she began shuffling the pans, a familiar voice spoke out.

"Do you always get up this early miko?"

Kagome smiled as she turned to the corner of the room. Sesshomaru sat strait up. His arms crossed as he stared at her.

"Do you always wake up so grumpy?"

Sesshomaru smirked as he stood.

This sesshomaru is not grumpy."

Kagome smiled as she turned and continued to prepare breakfast.

She tried to concentrate as she heard sesshomaru redressing in his armor.

She turned as the tea began to boil. Sesshomaru watched as she slid her hand on her shoulder again.

He watched as she rubbed the shoulder again before pouring the tea into two glasses.

She slid the next cup to the end of the table and began to drink from her own. Sesshomaru walked towards the table lifting the small cup into his hand he sipped from it before looking into Kagome's face.

She smiled as she leaned against the counter behind her.

"I'm going to assume since Rin is better you will be leaving today."

Sesshomaru watched her face as he nodded. "Hn".

Sesshomaru watched as her smile seemed to fade a bit as she placed her cup in front if her.

"I'm glad."

Sesshomaru watched as she walked to the large fire pit. He could sence her sadness. He took a step forward. His hand reached out.

He was about to speak when rustling from the bed beside them caught his attention.

Rin stood still as Kagome tied the obi around her waist.

"Isn't it so pretty Kagome?!"

Kagome smiled as she stood up from the floor. She examine her work.

Rin was dresses in a pink kimono whit a white obi. Her hair was braided and the hat Sesshomaru had gotten sat perfectly on top of her head.

Rin was so excited when Sesshomaru gave her the new kimono.

Kagome smiled as Rin spun around.

"I have to show my lord!"

Kagome nodded as she walked to the door. A few moments later Sesshomaru walked in. Kagome watched as the young girl thanked the taiyoukai for his gift.

Kagome watched as rin began to pack few things. She smiled as the child stood up and began to walk to her with her arms open wide. "Thank you so much for your help Kagome! I don't know what I would do without you. You're the best mommy in the whole world!"

Kagome shot a wide eyed glance to the also wide eyed taiyouka. Sesshomaru took a step forward. "She is not your mother Rin." Rin turned around with a confused face then she turned back to Kagome.

"I'm confused.. I thought a mommy was someone who takes care of you when you're sick and reads you a bedtime story and can cook for you?"

A smile came on to Kagome's face as she kneeled down to the child's level. "Mommys do take care of you when you're sick, and they do read you a bedtime story, and they do make you dinner. But really good friends can do that too."

The young girl seemed to be a bit hurt that Kagome was not going to be her mother, she nodded as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I've never had a mommy before, so I didnt know."

Kagome looked up to the large demon in front of her before she smiled and stood.

"It's okay Rin, but you know what we can do?"

Kagome smiled down at the young girl as she spoke.

"You can pretend I'm your mommy, when you come visit okay it can be like a game."

Sesshomaru watched as Rin began to clap her hands and agree to Kagome's idea. He looked down as his young ward turned to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru can we come back to visit again soon!?"

Sesshomaru nodded as he looked up to Kagome.

"hn."

Rin turned and smiled as she hugged Kagome again before turning to get her shoes on.

Kagome watched as Rin pulled her boots on quickly, then stood next to Sesshomaru.

Goodbyes were said briefly as Sesshomaru made his way to the weaved hut door. pushing it aside as Rin quickly walked into the snow. Sesshomaru walked behind her turning when he saw Kagome follow.

Kagome stood in the door way of the hut, she had a blanket wraped tightly around her shoulders.

Sesshomaru's mind began to go places as he watches her long raven locks blow in the winter wind.

She looked out and smiled.

Sesshomaru turned completely towards her now.

"I thank you miko, you have aided this Sesshomaru in a great way and I shall not forget it. "

Kagome smiled as her hand tightened around the blanket.

"What are friends for."

Sesshomaru did not speak as he reached out and brushed her hair from her face, the action causing a slight blush come to Kagome's cheecks as she looked away from his gaze.

Sesshomaru smirked to himself as he stepped forward, closer to her.

kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's face. His long silver hair blowing in the wind. She did not know what to say or think because at that moment a spark ignited in her.

Sesshomaru spoke softly to her.

"You are not worthless Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened as Sesshomaru leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. It seemed like her world stopped. His large hand touching her chin as his lips preesed against her. She could smell him.

she looked down as he oulled away. blush filling her cheecks as he took a step back. She was speachless.

Sesshomaru watched her for a moment before speacking again.

"This is goodbye miko, for now,"

Kagome looked up as Sesshomaru turned and began to make his way to the young girl who was watching from the hill. Kagome raised her hand up to wave goodbye to the young girl.

She turned slowly to make her way back into the hut, but first she looked over her shoulder at the large taiyouka who watched her from the hill.


	3. Chapter 3: a Taste of friendship

First off i would like to thank my amazing beta Munford91.

This story is RATED M for later chapters, but i will warn you before it gets there lol.

*CONTAIN SLIGHT SEAL CONTENT*

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

A Heart once cold burns for you

Chapter Three :. A taste of friendship

Kagome sat in front of the fire pit, she was currently trying to patch a hole in her healer attire.

It was about 6:30 at night when a loud knock echoed through the hut. A smile came to Kagome's lips.

Every 3rd wendsday Sesshomaru would bring Rin to visit a bit. They had been doing this for about 4 months now. They would have dinner, play checkers, and talk.

Kagome stood from her place on the futon quickly straightening her short sundress out as she walked to the woven door.

As she opened the door she was surprised to only see Sesshomaru standing there.

Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's face. A smile spread across her lips as the taiyoukai stepped into the hut.

Kagome tried to hide her nervousness as she closed the door behind him.

Sesshomaru turned to face the woman in front of him.

Kagome was now nervously trying to think of what to say.

She looked up when Sesshomaru placed a large bottle of sake on the counter.

"A gift. "

Kagome smiled as she steeped forward towards him.

She spoke gently as she lifted the bottle.

"For what?"

Sesshomaru turned walking to the small table as he would every time they visited. But this time before sitting he removed his swords and armor. Placing them on the wall. Kagome raised her eye brow as she watched him turn to her.

He spoke."I wish to speak with you."

Kagome gulped as she nodded, turned, and grabbed two small glasses. She slowly sat on her knees as she placed a cup in front of Sesshomaru. She began to pick up the checker board that she had placed there for Rin when Sesshomaru stopped her.

" I would also like to play this game with you." Kagome looked up and smiled as she replaced the pieces she had removed.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome began to pour the sake into the cups.

He honestly wanted alone time with her. They had become much more closer over the last few visits. He enjoyed her company in way that he did not enjoy other females.

Kagome smiled as she looked up to him. "Your move."

Sesshomaru smirked as he moved the small board piece with his clawed finger. Before sitting back and taking a sip of his drink.

The game continued like this for an hour. Sesshomaru was now paying more attention to the buzzed miko in front of him then the actual game.

Kagome knew she was drunk but she didn't care. She felt amazing. And now she knew just what she wanted.

Kagome smiled as she looked up to Sesshomaru. He was watching her intensely. She slid her piece one time before reaching her hands up to stretch.

Sesshomaru could not resist watching how her chest moved as she stretched.

Though he called her short skirt whoreish, he rather liked the small dress she wore.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with a wicked grin as she spoke.

"I have a new game for us to play."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow as he watched her rerange the checker pieces. "What is this game?" He watched her as he lifted his cup to his lips.

Kagome smiled pulling her hair from its pony tail to allow it to fall down her back as she spoke.

"If you win, I will do what ever you want. And if I win, you have to have sex with me."

Kagome giggled as sesshomaru practically chocked on his wine. She moved her piece slowly

"Your move."

Sesshomaru wiped his mouth with his hand as he looked at the woman in front of him.

"Miko...I."

Kagome smiled as she pored him another cup.

"No commitment , no feelings just two adults having sex." Sesshomaru watched her set the bottle down.

She looked up to him as she spoke. "For fun."

Sesshomaru could not believe what was comming from her lips.

His mind was racing with thoughts of them.

Kagome smiled as she pushed the game from the table. The checker pieces flying every which way. Sesshomaru looked up as Kagome stood quickly. Her long legs comming into his view. The beast in him growling .

Kagome knew what she wanted. And it was Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stood quickly as Kagome took a step forward. Her hips swaying as she walked.

Sesshomaru was now trying to avoid her bewitching eyes.

Kagome smiled watching the great lord of the west struggle to keep his cool.

"Sesshomaru..relax"

Sesshomaru could feel Kagome's hand touch his chest. He looked down to her small form. Her cheeks were blushed and her eyes were calling to him. He watched as a smile spread across those seductive lips as she whispered "relax"

The next thing Sesshomaru knew was an extremely pleasurable sensation hitting him. He could not believe that Kagome was touching him.

Kagome giggled as she slid her small hand against the quickly rising manhood. She needed this so bad. She continued her teasing as Sesshomaru looked down at her. The red tint returning to his eyes he growled at her but she continued to rub him. Sesshomaru knew that at this point his body wanted her just as bad as she wanted him.

He looked down into her eyes. Her body pressed against his. As she continued to tease him. He had had enough.

Kagome squealed as Sesshomaru quickly had her sitting on the counter top. Her legs pushed open as he sat against her. The product of her teasing pushed against her core as Sesshomaru held her by the hips.

Kagome could feel her body calling him she through her head back as Sesshomaru slid his hand up her leg.

"I want you.."

Sesshomaru looked at the woman before him. Yes she was human. But power flowed through her veins. Her sent was not horrid in fact it was driving him mad. The beautiful creature in front of him was begging for his touch.

Sesshomaru gripped the fabric of Kagome's dress and ripped it from her body. Kagome looked at him with lust filled eyes as he touched her body and pressed against her.

She could not help the groan that escaped her pouted lips as Sesshomaru growled into her neck.

"Mine.."

So what do you think?!

Please review! Oh and this stories cover photo is by the amazing Sugaro0! Link in my bio!


	4. Chapter 4 : my lord

First off i would like to thank my amazing beta Munford91.

This story is RATED M for later chapters, but i will warn you before it gets there lol.

****XXXLEMONXXX****

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

A Heart once cold burns for you

Chapter Four : My Lord.

It seemed as if they were both struggling to contain themselves. Sesshomaru was currently making his way down Kagome's body. Her hands gripping his long hair. Every caress causing her to gasp in pleasure.

Kagome was currently laying on the large futon. Her toes curling as Sesshomaru made his way down her stomach. His long hair sending tingling sensations through her. Sesshomaru could smell her want.

Her body needed attention and he was oh so willing to provide it.

Her body was hard and toned. He could feel her shiver every time he nipped her with his fangs. Sesshomaru looked up to the flushed woman under him, her eyes full of lust and want.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru needled over her, as she sat up slowly running her hand up his bare chest.

Her soft and gentle touch was something that Sesshomaru was not use to. Her gentle touch was new.

Kagome smiled as he slowly laid her down as her back touched the soft material of the futon. Sesshomaru gently laid on top of her holding the majority of his weight.

This time Kagome made the first move. Her lips met his with a gentle touch. As she pulled away from him she smiled as she bit her lips running her nails against Sesshomaru's shouldes.

"I want it rough, don't hold back"

Sesshomaru smirked as he touched kagomes lips.

"This sesshomaru doesn't want to hurt you.I am much stronger than. ."

Sesshomaru was suprised when Kagome pushed him on his back. How she had done so he did not know. He knew he was very heavy.

He looked up as Kagome crawled over his body. Her raven locks comming over her shoulders. Her black lace bra cupping her breast just perfectly that Sesshomaru could not wait to taste them. Kagome strattled him as she sat strait up. Reaching behind her back she unclipped her bra.

Sesshomaru licked his lip as her beautiful breast came into view.

Kagome looked down to him as she rolled her hips.

"Take me.."

Sesshomaru sat up taking her with him. Kagome found herself pressed against the wall of the hut Sesshomaru's large clawed hands holding her up. She felt her black panties being ripped from her as Sesshomaru threw them to the floor. She watch a he lowered his own pants. Kagome could not help herself from staring at the large manhood. Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru who was now watching her.

She watched as he closed the space between them. His manhood sliding against her core. They both shudder as the sensation.

Kagome gasped as she felt Sesshomaru's fingers gently glide against her wet core. A smile came to his face as he returned his hand to her leg and pulled his hips back so he could align himself. Kagome groaned as the tip of him pressed against her entrances. Sesshomaru could feel her body shudder with every inch he gave her.

Sesshomaru was now inches from her face as he took her lips and pushed the rest of his large manhood into her wanting body.

Kagome's body arched against the taiyoukai's. "Oh..God!."

Sesshomaru smirked as he slowly pulled almost completely out. "God is a little much, you may call me milord."

Kagome looked at him with a evil grin. Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her as he plunged back into her waiting core. Her body arched against him again as she moan in pleasure. Kagome suddenly felt Sesshomaru turn as he sat with her pulling her legs to wrap around his waist. He enjoyed watching her face as he slid deeper into her body.

Kagome looked down into his red eyes as he gripped her legs and began to lift her body and then plunge her back down onto him.

Kagome was in ecstacy.

Every movement Sesshomaru made brought her there and back again. She now had her arms wrapped around his neck as she moved her hips against him.

Sesshomaru could smell her end comming. He quickly pushed her onto her back and began to plunge into her at inhuman speeds.

Kagome was practically screaming his name as he took her.

Sesshomaru could feel his end comming as well. He continued to pound into her as his claws tore into the futon below her. He looked down into her face as she began bucking against him. The sound of his name leaving her lips was pushing him closer to his own climax. Sesshomaru leaned down and took her lips with his own.

The taste of the him was enough to send her over the edge. Kagome exploded against him. Every part of her body was filled with exstacy. She threw her head back crying out his name as her body climaxed.

Sesshomaru groaned out in pleasure as her body began to pulse around him. He gripped the bed under her as he too came. He began to slam into her as his load spilled into her body.

They laid there breathing heavily as they came down from their high. Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes as a smile spread across her lips. Sesshomaru leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Sesshomaru knew he would not be able to leave her behind.

So what do you think?!

Please review! Oh and this stories cover photo is by the amazing Sugaro0! Link in my bio!


	5. Chapter 5 : The past

First off i would like to thank my amazing beta Munford91.

This story is RATED M for later chapters, but i will warn you before it gets there lol.

****slight lime****

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

A Heart once cold burns for you

Chapter Five : the past

Kagome woke from probably one of the best sleeps she had ever had.

She sat up from the bed stretching her arms up. It wasn't until she looked down and realizing she was naked that the whole night came rushing back to her.

Kagome looked forward. "Oh my god! "

"I thought I told you to call me 'my lord'." Sesshomaru smirked as he watched a extremely red faced kagome turn to him. Kagome sqeeked jumping up and wrapping herself in the blanket.

And almost immediately regretting it as Sesshomaru sat laying on his side completely naked.

He smiled as he stood,walking to her. "There is no point in hiding your body Kagome. I've seen, touched..." Sesshomaru stood behind her running his tongue against neck and purring at her shiver as he whispered. "..and tasted every inch of you."

Kagome turned to him. Her face blushed as she tried to keep her eyes up on his face, trying to ignore the fact that he was currently completely naked.

Kagome smiled. As she brushed her hair back.

" Ha ha very funny. I can still be modest."

Sesshomaru smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked down at the small woman in his arms. Kagome gently laid her hands on his chest.

"I really ..Enjoyed last night Sesshomaru. "

Sesshomaru watched as kagome's cheeks blushed. As she quickly spoke the rest of her sentence. " I hope.. you enjoyed it as well."

Sesshomaru watched as she looked up with the last part of her sentence.

Sesshomaru smiled down at her. As he leaned down pressing his lips against hers. Kagome smiled against his lips as he felt her feet leave the ground as he lifted her up onto the counter. He placed his hands on her back. Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru practically ripped the sheet from her.

" Let me have you again miko." Kagome gasped against Sesshomaru's chest as he slid his already harden Manhood against her.

Sesshomaru knew he would never have enough of her.

"Tag your it lord Sesshomaru! "

Rin quickly ran from Sesshomaru and towards Kagome. The three were currently playing tag. Well the two were, sesshomaru on the other hand was currently protesting. "As I have said rin. This Sesshomaru cannot play tag, it would be unfair to the humans."

Sesshomaru's eyes shot up to a certain woman who broke out in a laugh. " Don't worry about him Rin. I think Sesshomaru is just afraid that we're gonna out run him in his old age."

Sesshomaru eyed Kagome, the woman was currently laughing at him. Sesshomaru smirked. "You are testing my patients miko."

Kagome smiled as she fixed her tank top. She blew a kiss at him and whispered "Chase me."

Sesshomaru smirked a red rim began forming around his eyes as he took off after the seductively teasing woman.

Kagome turned to Rin and yelled. "Run Rin Sesshomaru is it! If he catches you, you are frozen!"

Rin screamed running with Kagome as Sesshomaru 'chased' them."

It was kagome who he got first. She cried out a laugh as she felt her feet leave the floor as he tossed her over his shoulder. Kagome landed on the soft pelt as she felt Sesshomaru's wandering hand on the butt of her blue jeans.

"Hey mister!" Sesshomaru smirked turning to Rin who had been frozen.

"Game over. Time for lunch" he gently placed Kagome back on her feet.

Rin smiled throwing her self onto the medow . "Today has been so great."

Kagome smiled as she watched Rin sit up.

"I made your favorite today Rin." The young girls eyes lit up as she watch Kagome pull out a large pot of pork dumplings.

"Yay!"

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru who was standing beside her. "And I made your favorite too Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked down as kagome pulled out the bento box filled with the red pepper lamb With rice. Raw of course.

Sesshomaru smirked as he sat next to Kagome. Taking his meal.

Kagome leaned over taking a bite of dumping as she looked out towards the large lake.

" We should totally go swimming one day."

Rin smiled wide as she looked up to kagome. "Lord Sesshomaru has a big river at the castle! You should come sleep over Kagome. We could swim and I can show you all my flowers!"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru as she smiled. "Wouldn't that be great lord Sesshomaru! If Kagome slept over!?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with a straight face as he spoke. "Sounds like a wonderful idea Rin. In fact we should leave right now."

Kagome playfully poked him as she smiled. "How about tomorrow. That way I can pack a bag." Sesshomaru nodded as Kagome took a sip of her tea.

Kagome walked closely to Sesshomaru as they made into the village. Rin was currently playing at a flower stand when Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand. Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes as he spoke.

"Kagome, I was thinking. We have been spending quite a lot of time together for about 7 months now and I was thinking. When you come to 'sleep over', why don't you stay." Kagome's eyes widened. Though she knew what he was asking, it made her nervous. So she joked. "For how long?" she was caught off guard by his answer.

"Forever." Sesshomaru took Kagome's chin in his large hand as he leaned down and kissed her. Though she never wanted the kiss to end. She had not expected what had happened next.

"What the he'll are you doing wench?"

Kagome's eyes shot open as she turned and caught Inuyasha's eyes. Sesshomaru growled as he felt Kagome press against him. Her hands gripping him, she was afraid.

His miko was that would not continue.

Sesshomaru spoke with an angry hiss as he adressed his half brother.

"You do not refer to her as such Inuyasha. She is mine."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around the small woman who was practically shaking at his brothers presence.

He saw the anger build in his brother's eyes. He knew that Inuyasha could smell it.

Inuyasha stepped forward as he smelt it. Kagome had slept with his brother...alot.

He hissed his harsh words. "You whore!"

Kagome winced at inuyasha's words but gasps as she realized her protector was no longer holding her but was now holding inuyasha about four feet off the ground. By his neck.

Both brothers were red eyed and growling. Kagome looked at the scene in front of her.

"Oh no.."

So what do you think?!

Please review! Oh and this stories cover photo is by the amazing Sugaro0! Link in my bio!


	6. Chapter 6 : protection

First off i would like to thank my amazing beta Munford91.

This story is RATED M for later chapters, but i will warn you before it gets there lol.

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

A Heart once cold burns for you

Chapter Six : protection

Kagome stood still as she watched Sesshomaru hold a struggling Inuyasha in the air. Kagome could see that this was going to be bad quickly. She turned to Rin who was now standing with a few of the other villagers. Kagome spoke shakingly. "Sesshomaru .. Please let's just go. Please leave him, please."

Sesshomaru growled louder at Inuyasha. "Do you hear it inuyasha the fear in her voice. Evan after you broke her she still is worried for your safety." Inuyasha was trying to pull the tetsigia but he could barley touch it's hilt. Sesshomaru dropped him to the ground as he spoke. "She is mine now inuyasha. Do not speak to her again or I will be forced to end you horrible existence.

Sesshomaru turned and began to walk to kagome when inuyasha swung the tetsigia his sword throwing enough energy to flatten the village in seconds. She reached grabbing Rin and pulling her beside her as she reached out. her energy pouring through her and into the air encasing the tetsigias energy as it exploded. The act pushing both brothers to the ground.

Rin looked up to kagome who was struggling to contain the energy in her field.. the viens in her hand began to glow pink. Her head was pounding. The pain growing with every second.

Kagome could feel the energy fading as she slowly released the field. The young girls eyes widening as blood began to pour from Kagome's noes. Rin began to scream for her lord.. " Lord Sesshomaru! She's bleeding! "

Sesshomaru ran to Kagome's side as she lost consciousness. Her body falling into his arms as he caught her. The smell of her blood was angering him. He turned to Inuyasha.

"You are reckless inuyasha.. it will end. I will not allow your hurting her to continue. "

Sesshomaru pulled Rin close as his cloud formed underneath him and he was gone.

Inuyasha stood there the tetsigia buzzing on the ground. He looked down at the small droplets of kagomes blood. He reached down smelling it.

His eyes widening as her sent filled him. 'No! Impossible! '

This was not going to happen. He would get her back. They would be a family

Inuyasha stood pulling the tetsigia from the ground. He would fight for her. She was his first!

So what do you think?!

Please review! Oh and this stories cover photo is by the amazing Sugaro0! Link in my bio!


	7. Chapter 7 :theif

First off i would like to thank my amazing beta Munford91.

This story is RATED M for later chapters, but i will warn you before it gets there lol.

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Heart once cold burns for you

Chapter Seven : thief

The sound of rain taping against a window was heard as Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Though she could remember what had occurred. She could not place where she was now.

Kagome cautiously sat up from the bed. Her eyes scanning the room before her. It did not take her long to figure out whose room she was waking up in.

Kagome slid from the extremely large bed as she stood on her feet. The cold stone floor sending shivers up her spine as she made her way into the room.

On one side of the room sat a large wall of what kagome had to assume were Sesshomaru's armor.

She reached out touching the large spiked chest peice that was now mounted on the wall before her.

The medal sending cold sensations through her fingertips. It had been away from its owner for a quite a long time.

Kagome turned to the other side of the room. On this side she could see a sitting area with a large coffee table and red and silver pillows laid out around said table.

There was a large fire place which was not lit , but had large pieces of wood sitting in its entrance.

Kagome turned to her right now looking at the large wardrobe. She had never seen Sesshomaru wear another kimono but the white and red one.

She just assumed he had like a thousand of them. She traced her hands along the wood. The wood was very old.

She turned to another part of the room. This part holding a pair of large wooden doors.

She slowly made her way to the large doors. Stopping only for a second as she reached out to the over sized handle. She lifted the handle as the door slowly creaked open.

It was a slow and cautious exit. But in no time Kagome was now completely standing in the empty hallway. She turned briefly to close the large doors. Turning back to the suddenly no longer empty hallway.

Kagome jumped as a large panther demon stood in front of her. His large form doubling her own. She could see his large black tail flowing side to side behind him.

She smiled looking up nervously as she spoke.

"I am looking for Sesshomaru. "

The panther raised his eye at the human before him. He knew his master would never have a human in his room. She must have been trying to steal something. This conclusion made him extremely angry because he was supposed to be in the hallway watching for thieves.

He would have to kill her so his master would never find out that he had left his station. And that could not happen.

Kagome's eyes widened as the panther demon grabbed her. She quickly felt her body being lifted from the floor as the demon hissed down at her.

"Stealing from the almighty Lord Sesshomaru is punishable by immediate death. Kagome braced herself as her body was tossed like a doll against the wall behind her.

She looked up as the panther demon released his claws. Kagome began shaking her head as the demon growled at her.

"I'm not a thief I swear! Just please get Sesshomaru, he will explain!"

The panther spit down at her as his master's name left her lips.

Kagome knew she could not use her powers again so soon. She could barley feel them running through her. Her only option was to scream for sesshomaru. Who she had hoped was close enough to save her.

Kagome closed her eyes and lifted her hand up trying to block the large clawed hand that was now being swung down at her. Her lips screaming out for her only protector and the demon swung for her.

"Sesshomaru!

So what do you think?!

Please review! Oh and this stories cover photo is by the amazing Sugaro0! Link in my bio!


	8. Chapter 8 : Taste of crimson

First off i would like to thank my amazing beta Munford91.

This story is RATED M for later chapters, but i will warn you before it gets there lol.

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Heart once cold burns for you

Chapter 8 : Taste of crimson

Her voice hit him like a dagger. He stood from the large room of elders before him. All who had also heard the female cry out for their master.

But to Sesshomaru this was someone signing their death certificate. He was gone in an instant rushing toward his female who was in danger.

The elders quickly followed their master wondering what had caused him such distress over a servant being punished.

Kagome tightened her eyes as the shadow of the panther covered her. She waited for the impact of the demons claw but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes.

Sesshomaru stood in front of her. His back turned as the panther demon was being pressed on the wall before him. Sesshomaru currently had him by the neck. The demon thrashing against his master begging for an explanation as to why he was being attacked.

Sesshomaru's voice rang out in the silance. He was angry. This was a new anger for him. Her terrified cry had awaken a feeling in him that he never had felt before. He wanted to slaughter the demon in his grasp for even frightening his female.

Sesshomaru growled down at the demon. His eyes practically bleeding red as he struggled to keep from turning into his true self.

"How dare you touch what is this Sesshomaru's! "

The panther began to shake his head trying to insist the human had been stealing, and he had only been doing his job.

Sesshomaru was growing more and more angry with the demon. He could smell the tears that where now rolling down kagomes face. Her body was shaking in fear. She was literally so close to dying. Her fear only made him angrier. He threw the demon to a fellow gaurd. Sesshomaru looked up to the guards beside him.

"Place him in my dojo. I will be personally giving his punishment. "

Sesshomaru turned to his frighten miko as the screaming demon was hauled away to the main dojo.

Kagome looked up as Sesshomaru nelt down to her. The elders quickly looking to each other as their master reached out to the human.

Sesshomaru reached out to Kagome. The tears rolling down her cheeks as he took her into his arms. He lifted her small shaking form from the floor as she clung to him.

She was so relived when she saw him standing before her. She knew he would save her.

Sesshomaru turned to the elders before him. "We will finish our meeting later."

And with that Sesshomaru had returned to his large room. The elders only bowing to their master. It was all they dared to do with him in the blood red eyed state he was in.

Sesshomaru laid Kagome back onto his large bed. Her eyes looking up to his still red eyes.

"Sesshomaru ... I'm so sorry I shouldn't have left the.."

Kagome stopped as Sesshomaru spoke. His voice still riled with his beasts. But his voice was gentle with her.

"No. There is no reason for you to apologize. Sian should have known better. Now he will be punished. "

Kagome nodded as she looked down to her arm. She had gotten scratched by Sian when he threw her. She was fine but a small slice now sat on her arm.

She looked up as Sesshomaru lifted her arm up. "Your powers are not fully charged?"

Kagome nodded. "I will need a few days to allow them to return. It has been over a year since I have had to use them in such a way."

Sesshomaru nodded as he turned to the corner of the room. Kagome watched as he dipped a small towel into the bowl of water. He returned to slowly dabbed the towel against the cut. Kagome winced a bit as the water ran down into her wound.

Sesshomaru knew that without her powers. To heal the demon cut she could become ill. So he would have to heal it for her.

Kagome's eyes widened as Sesshomaru leaned down and slid his tongue against the slice in her skin. She winced as a hot sensation ran through her arm. She watched as her skin began to heal. Sesshomaru slowly slid his tongue against the deeper still bleeding side of the cut.

He quickly lapped up the remaining blood as the cut closed.

There was something that shocked him as he pulled back from her. The taste of her blood.

Sesshomaru's pushed Kagome back . She watched with wide eyes as he leaned over her. His eyes large as he spoke to her.

"Miko when is your next cycle?"

Kagome stared as he asked such a odd question. She began to think about his question. Her last period was the month before on the 9th. And today was the...

Kagome's eyes shot up to Sesshomaru he watched as she realized what he was asking her.

Today was the 26th. She was currently 12 days late.

"Sesshomaru. .I "

Sesshomaru nodded as he slid down placing his ear against her lower abdomen. Kagome was shaking as Sesshomaru gently gripped her hips.

She waited while the taiyoukai listened.

Sesshomaru could hardly contain himself. He slowly looked up to the miko before him. She watched him stand. His large hands gently taking her face as he kissed her. Kagome kissed him back gently as her hand slid onto his arm.

Sesshomaru pulled away as he slid his forehead against Kagome's as he spoke.

"My little miko, you are carrying this Sesshomaru's pup."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked up into his eyes. Her hand sliding down onto her stomach a million thought running through her mind.

Fear struck her as she tightened her hand into Sesshomaru's shirt.

"The.. panther. He threw me against the wall.."

Kagome was now become panicked. She could loose her baby. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's small form as she began to cry. He spoke softly.

"The pups are fine my miko. Your powers have protected them. They will be fine"

Kagome nodded her head into Sesshomaru's shirt as she wiped her eyes.

Sesshomaru stood in his large dojo. He was currently removing his kimono shirt. He didn't want to stain it with the demon's blood.

Sian looked up to his master. He knew he was about to die. He had prepared himself.

Sesshomaru stared at him as he spoke.

"You have placed your hands on this Sesshomaru's intended, and his pups.

Sian's eyes widened as Sesshomaru glared at him. He would torture Sian until he was close to death. He would do this until he felt satisfied that the demon had paid for his attack on Kagome. He then would kill him.

So what do you think?!

Please review! Oh and this stories cover photo is by the amazing Sugaro0! Link in my bio!


	9. Chapter 9 : a memory never forgotten

First off i would like to thank my amazing beta Munford91.

This story is RATED M for later chapters, but i will warn you before it gets there .

WARNING**

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ATTEMPED RAPE AND LANGUAGE.

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Heart once cold burns for you

Chapter nine : A memory never forgotten

Inuyasha had been pacing the woods for two days now.

He was so confused. Why would Kagome sleep with his brother?!.

What could Sesshomaru offer her that he couldn't.

Inuyasha looked down at his hands. His mind racing back to that night.

He was angry. She had done nothing to him. And he had hurt her.

Inuyasha leaned back against a tree as that night rolled back into his mind. He did care for Kagome. But she just didn't sexually satisfy him enough.

He had began seeking satisfaction from other woman in the village.

That night in particular he had gone to one of the whore houses in the end of the village. He had been with all of the woman there but he still felt unsatisfied.

He ended up at another brothel where his was shot down by all of the wenches there. Apparently he hasn't paid them from the last time.

So Inuyasha was angry. His needs not satisfied and now he had to go have sex with a woman who did not satisfy him in the sack at all.

When he returned to Kagome's hut. She was sitting in front of the fire. Her eyes red and puffy.

Now he had to deal with her drama.

Her sadness hit him as she spoke. But it only irritated him more

"Where have you been tonight inuyasha?"

Inuyasha remembered watching her stand as she handed him the letter from the whore house he had gone to the night before. He could feel her anger. He Looked up into her eyes as she spoke.

"I want the truth inuyasha.."

He remembered ripping the paper from her . And throwing it into the fire. He began to raise his voice as he yelled at her.

"That is none of your business wench. Now where is my dinner it's well past 7."

"I didn't make you any Inuyasha. Why don't you get one of your whores to do it for you!"

Her voice rang out as her anger built. He turned to her. He was angry and he knew she was angry and this would just lead to a worse fight so he tried to push the conversation another way.

He ran up to her rushing her body against the wall. Her back slamming into the hut wall. He could feel her begin to push against him . As he took her lips. She fought him with every touch he gave her.

"Inuyasha stop! I don't. ."

He remembered ripping her jeans from her body as he pulled his pants down. His member erect for her.

"Don't fight it bitch I know you want this cock."

He liked her trying to fight him off. At this point he didn't care if she didn't want it. She was going to get it.

He could hear her begging for him to stop but it only made him want her more. That is when he smelt it. He had just gripped her panties when a wave a pain flowed through him. Every nerve filled with pain. He looked down to see a tear filled kagome. Her hand held out as her purifying energy cracked from her fingers. How dare she try to hurt him.

He would make her hurt like she had to him.

It was only suppose to be a slap. But when her scream cried out and the smell of her blood quickly filled the room. That is when he realized what he had done.

He looked down at her body. A large gaping claw mark sat on her shoulder then red blood pouring from the torn skin. He stepped forward fixing his pants as he tried to help her. This time she raised her hand to him again the energy cracking as she screamed.

"Get out! "

Inuyasha turned and ran from the hut...

Inuyasha knew he was wrong. But what Kagome had done was worse. She betrayed him in the worse way.

He would get his bitch back if it was the last thing he did. "

So what do you think?!

Please review! Oh and this story is by the amazing Sugaro0! Link in my bio!


	10. Chapter 10 : we have time

First off i would like to thank my amazing beta Munford91.

This story is RATED M for later chapters, but i will warn you before it gets there .

WARNING**

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A bit of lime .

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Heart once cold burns for you

Chapter ten : we have time

Kagome smiled as she felt Sesshomaru's large hand against she stomach. Her eyes fluttered open.

Kagome was curled into Sesshomaru's chest. His large arms holding her protectively. One clawed hand was laying on top of the now noticeable bump that protruded from her stomach. It had only been a month since Sesshomaru had told her she was pregnant but Kagome looked as if she were at least four months pregnant.

Sesshomaru looked down to his little female as she laid on her back stretch her body. her small delicate hands sliding onto her stomach. Her eyes looking up into his golden as she smiled.

"What are we doing today."

Sesshomaru smirked as he sat up from the large bed. Kagome watch him run a hand through his long silver locks as he turned.

"Today will be quite busy. You will accompany this Sesshomaru to a meeting with the elders from the villages around the western lands, then we will have lunch. Then we will sit down with the head maid and discuss our mating cermony.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome look up to him with a confused face.

"Mating ceremony? "

Sesshomaru nodded as he began to dress in a dark grey kimono. He turned pulling a pink one out for Kagome.

"Come let me help you dress while I explain."

Kagome nodded as she took Sesshomaru's hand as he helped her stand. Sesshomaru began to remove the silk night dress that she wore.

"There is a ceremony that my kind do when they take a mate. Or in human terms a "wife". The ceremony is to introduced you to the other lords and ladies." Kagome nodded as Sesshomaru slid the pink kimono onto her.

"It is like a big party. There will be a great feast celebrating my taking of a mate. Followed by dancing and music. Then we will return to our room where we are to consummate the mating. The lords will stay in the castle over night to ensure that the consummation takes place..."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with a shocked face."You mean they are gonna wait for us to finish having sex. Don't you think that's a little weird Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru smirked as he finished tying the white obi. He spun Kagome around lifting her chin as he spoke.

"The lords stay the night to have breakfast with us in the morning. We are expected to concieve that night. But it is very clear that we might have skipped a few steps."

Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru ran his hand over the noticeable bump under the pink obi. He smirked as he leaned down kissing her gently on the lips.

Kagome moan into him as she pressed her body into his. She loved the way he tasted. Sesshomaru smirked against her lips as he lifted her from the ground. Kagome giggled as she felt the bed under her. Sesshomaru gently leaning down over her small form. His silky hair running down his shoulder as he kissed her neck.

The sight before his was so enticing. His soon to be mate, arched against him. Her soft moans caressing his ears as she slid her hand up his arms. One of his large hands sliding underneath her as he pulled her closer. The feeling of her pregnant self pressed against him made him want her even more. Here the mother of his children, his soon to be mate, and lady to his lord. Was now under him moaning and he hadn't even touch her skin yet.

Sesshomaru purred down at her as he took her lips again

"We don't have time for this now my love"

Kagome smiled running her nails up his neck as she arched against him.

She whispered. "Take me."

Sesshomaru growled as he gripped her kimono.

That pink kimono would never be able to be worn again.

So what do you think?!

Please review! Oh and this story is by the amazing Sugaro0! Link in my bio!


	11. Chapter 11 : Mommy Problems

First off i would like to thank my amazing beta Munford91.

This story is RATED M for later chapters, but i will warn you before it gets there lol.

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Heart once cold burns for you

Chapter Eleven: mommy problems

Sesshomaru opened his eyes at the sound of a knock on his door. He turned looking out the large windows. The sky was dark. It was night. He looked down to his sleeping female.

Kagome was sleeping on Sesshomaru's chest. Her round stomach hidden under the satin sheets as she slept.

Another round of knocking this time there was a voice.

"My lord!"

Kagome stired in her sleep. Her eyes fluttering as she woke. This angered Sesshomaru. His miko had spent the whole day on her feet making decisions with him for their mating ceremony. She was exhausted

And now she was being awoken by that overly dramatic toad.

Sesshomaru growled and the assault on his door ceased. He slowly pulled away from his now fully awaken miko. As she stood pulling on his sleeping attire and pulling the door open.

Jaken jumped. He through himself at Sesshomaru's feet as he began to speak.

"This lowly servant pleads forgiveness my lord but we have a problem."

Sesshomaru rubbed his head. As he spoke.

"Jaken you have woken my pupped female. I suggest you have a good reason before I kill you."

Jaken gulped as he whispered as lowly as possible "The lady mother is downstairs. She is demanding your presence."

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open as he stood strait up. His mother...here..

He could hear Kagome stirring in the bed he turned to face his miko.

"Go back to sleep my love. This Sesshomaru has something to tend to then I will return to you."

Kagome nodded as Sesshomaru quickly walked through the door. She sat in the dimly lit room. And waited. And waited. She decided she might as well go to pee since she was up.

As Kagome pulled on her robe yelling was heard. She could hear Sesshomaru and another woman.

She turned to the door as they were threw open and Rin ran in.

Kagome watched as Rin ran to her and wrapped her arms around Kagome's round waist.

Rin was afraid and had obviously been woken up by the commotion as well.

Kagome shooshed the young girl as she spoke. "Rin do you know who is down stairs?"

Kagome watched as Rin nodded.

"It's lord Sesshomaru's mommy... They don't get along."

Kagome nodded as she walked Rin back to her room insuring the child that she was safe. Kagome tightened her robe and slowly made it down the large stair case. The screaming echoing off the stone walls.

Kagome made it down to the large sitting room. Where Sesshomaru and his mother stood.

She retied her hair up and walked into the screaming match.

Please review! Oh and this stories cover photo is by the amazing Sugaro0! Link in my bio!


	12. Chapter 12 : My Turn

First off i would like to thank my amazing beta Munford91.

This story is RATED M for later chapters, but i will warn you before it gets there lol.

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Heart once cold burns for you

Chapter twelve: My Turn.

Sesshomaru walked down the large stairway. And there in all her arrogant glory was his mother.

She turned taking a whiff of her cigarette as she spoke.

"My little Sesshomaru! My son. I have travels far this night to see you!"

Sesshomaru watched as his mother ran to him. He put his hand up to stop her embrace. He had no time for her. She was way to dramatic.

"Why are you here mother, and at this hour?"

Kiran looked at her son with a serious face. She had heard a rumor, and she had to come here herself and find out the truth.

"Sesshomaru. I have heard that you have been running back and forth with that little human girl to that half-breed village. Is this true?"

Sesshomaru knew where this was going.

"That is none of your concern mother. Now leave!"

Kiran straightened her eyes ignoring her sons request as she turned.

"My Sesshomaru. I do not care who you sleep with but be careful. You are the last pure blood male of our pack. I would hate for you to sully your self for a rut!"

Now Sesshomaru was getting angry. He walked up to his mother. Growling down at her.

"This Sesshomaru will be with whom I choose. You mother, will have no say it any of my personal affairs now leave before I have to escorted off my estate."

Kiran stared up into her sons eyes.

"She is here isn't she? Your rutting whore!"

Sesshomaru grabbed his mother's arm as he spoke.

"You will leave now and nev..."

Both mother and son turned as Kagome spoke.

"Excuse me. My turn."

Please review! Oh and this stories cover photo is by the amazing Sugaro0! Link in my bio!


	13. Chapter 13 : Im not fat

First off i would like to thank my amazing beta Munford91.

This story is RATED M for later chapters, but i will warn you before it gets there lol.

WARNINGXX

CONTAINS SOME STRONG LANGUAGE.

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Heart once cold burns for you

Chapter Thirteen: I'm not fat

Sesshomaru released his mother's arm as Kagome walked into the room.

Kiran looked at Kagome then to her son.

"Sesshomaru... a human?"

Sesshomaru glared at her.

Kagome walked into the light of the room next to Sesshomaru. Kiran looked at Kagome's current state. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her perfect son had followed in his fool of a father's steps.

Kiran turned from her son.

Sesshomaru stood on guard not knowing what his mother would do.

Kiran spoke angerly as she turned.

"I cannot believe you Sesshomaru. I understand you need to rut, but with a human. You could have done some much better. I mean she is fat!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the taiyouka before her. Sesshomaru growled as he took a step forward to defend his female but Kagome had beaten him to it.

"First of all lady, I am not fat! I'm pregnant. Second who the hell do you think you are to come into this home at this hour screaming and hollering. Waking up everyone. How dare you. Third you can kiss my human ass. Because I am more of a woman then you will ever be. Now there's the door don't let it hit you in the ass as these wonderful guards drag your ass out. Bye now."

Sesshomaru smirked at his little female as he watched the guards drag his mother from the room kicking and screaming.

Kagome turned to the large smirking taiyouka. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his arms and kissed her roughly.

Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru slid his large hands onto her swollen stomach.

"I hope I didn't offend you."

Sesshomaru laughed as he lifted his miko into large arms and walked back up the stairs.

"No my miko you have made me very proud."

Kagome smiled as she snuggled against Sesshomaru's shoulder closing her eyes. She really was exhausted, and her body was calling for a soft warm place to sleep.

Sesshomaru smirked as he carried his sleeping mate back up to their room. He had underestimated her. She was meant for him.

And tomorrow they would be making the last plans for their mating ceremony.

Please review! Oh and this stories cover photo is by the amazing Sugaro0! Link in my bio!


	14. Chapter 14 : Im so late

First off i would like to thank my amazing beta Munford91.

This story is RATED M for later chapters, but i will warn you before it gets there .

WARNING**  
THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A MASSIVE LEMON YOU ARE WARNED

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Heart once cold burns for you

Chapter fourteen : im so late

Sesshomaru stood at the foot of the bed. It was now noon and his little female was still laying in bed. If it had been another normal day he would have let her sleep. But there was much to be done today.

They had to go over the list of guests. Assign rooms. And make the final touches on their ceremony.

Their days had been busy like this for the last week. So he had a wonderful surprise for his little miko after their mating cermony . He smirked as he watched her sleep. He was so lucky to have her.

Sesshomaru knew that she was ment for him. He just regretted not trying for her sooner.

He slowly walked to her side of the bed. As he ran his large clawed hand up her side. He hated having to wake her. He knew she was tired.

The human body was not ment to carry a demons offspring. It was a great toll on her body. And he could see it more and more in her everyday.

Kagome stired in her sleep as she felt a hand brushing her hair back. She could smell him.

"Sesshomaru the castle better be under attack for you to be waking me up this early."

Sesshomaru laughed as he sat on the bed leaning down over her to place a kiss on her shoulder. "It is nearly noon my love. "

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked up to Sesshomaru.

"Noon..?"

Sesshomaru smirked as he watched her. She slowly sat up from the large bed and began to rub her face. Her body was stiff. And she was so tired.

Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru, he leaned down and kissed her gentle as he spoke. "How about a bath? Then some lunch before we sit down to work..?"

Kagome nodded as she took Sesshomaru's hand as he helped her stand up.

Sesshomaru took in her body. Her stomach had grown quite a bit in two months. She now looked about 7 to 8 months along, in human terms.

He knew she had at least 2 months left before his pup would be born. He just hoped her body could take it.

Kagome held onto Sesshomaru for balance as he walked her to the spring. It was not long before Kagome slipped into the hot water. Her body instantly thanking her as she ducked under the water and came back up. Oh how she loved the hot bath Sesshomaru watched from the side of the spring as his female leaned back against the spring. He could see the tiredness in her face. He watched her run her finger through the water running her hand up her arm . They hot beads of water rolling down her arms and chest.

Sesshomaru's looked away from the scene in front of him. They did not have time for that today. He had been late twice already because of his need for her.

Such power that woman had over him that she could speak a phrase and he would give in. Sesshomaru looked back at his miko. She was currently rinsing the soap from her skin. Sesshomaru could smell her. He could feel his pants become tighter with every second he watch his female bathe.

Kagome slowly slid under the water again to rinse the soap from her skin. She almost screamed as she came up from the water and came face to face with Sesshomaru's chest. She looked up into his red eyes.

She bit her lip reaching out to him. Her soft warm skin trailing against his toned chest. He growled as her sudden want for him hit his nose.

Kagome smiled as she looked up to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru reached out his large clawed hand sliding into the water and resting it on the curve of her back. He could feel her heart beat rushing.

Kagome knew what was comming next . But she wanted to tease him a bit. She smiled up at him.

"I'm done bathing so we can get straight to work. "

Sesshomaru smirked as he lifted his other hand to cup her face. Running his clawed finger against her rosy cheeks.

Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru leaned over her. Their lips interweaving as he pressed against her. Kagome could feel the warmth building in her core. God the man knew how to touch her.

Sesshomaru purred against her lips as he pulled her into the water. Kagome quickly found her self straddling the large taiyoukai. She almost lost it when he pushed him self up against her. He growled at the feeling of her wet core against his pulsing man hood. God this woman.

Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru's face. As his hands slid onto her large stomach. He leaned in again their lips kissing as his long hair spread over his shoulders.

Kagome knew what was comming and god she wanted him so bad.

Sesshomaru groaned as he felt his female grind herself against him. His hands moving up to her face as he gripped her hair.

Kagome continued to roll her hips against Sesshomaru's large cock that sat under her quivering core. God she needed him.

Sesshomaru wanted her to make herself cum. He wanted to watch her use his body. He groaned again feel her grind harder against him.

This time a moan escaping her lips as she continued to satisfy herself.

Sesshomaru fought the earge to plunge his wanting cock into her warmth. He watched her continued to hump his now pulsating cock. He could smell her arousal building with ever stroke of her sex against his own.

He growled in want as she threw her head back. He attacked her neck nibbling and biting every inch of skin. Her moan growing with every glide of her hips

Kagome didn't know what had came over her. She had never done this before. But the sensation of her pussy grinding against Sesshomaru's cock was breath taking. She could feel his cock practically vibrating when he purred and it only made the sensation grow, and he knew it. Sesshomaru smirked as he watched her.

Kagome tightened her fingers around Sesshomaru's large arms as she was now frantically grinding. His name being gasped from her lips until finally. Her nails gripped down into his skin and her cry of pleasure rang out. His miko exploded against him as he quickly plunged into her pulsing core.

Kagome screamed Sesshomaru's name as he cock pushed into her cuming sex. His large manhood sliding against her special spot causing another explosion of her moans and pleasure filled cries. Sesshomaru gripped his females legs as he stood from the steaming water.

He began to pound into Kagome with inhuman speeds. All Kagome could do was throw her head back in ecstacy as Sesshomaru caused orgasm after orgasm to rack her body.

Sesshomaru began to groan as his load filled his female's core. Kagome cried his name out as Sesshomaru cause another orgasm to rush her.

The couple sat in the hot spring slowly breathing as they came down from their high. Sesshomaru turned as a knock was heard on the door to the spring.

A servant embarrassingly spoke out.

"My lord. The elders have been waiting for 40 minutes.."

Sesshomaru smirked as he looked down at his flushed female.

"Dammit woman your body has made me late again. "

Kagome smiled as she pulled herself to sit on him again. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow as he watched her.

She smiled reaching down to stroke his cock. She leaned down pressing her swollen breast on to his carved chest.

"Cancel the meeting."

Sesshomaru smirked as he gripped Kagome's hair pulling her face to his. Her pace on his cock quickened as she whispered to him. "Take me."

Kagome watched with lust filled eyes as Sesshomaru's eyes darkened red.

He quickly pushed his female onto his harden cock and called out to the waiting servant.

"This Sesshomaru will not make the meeting or any meetings today."

Sesshomaru smirked as he heard the servant run away afraid she would hear the sound of her lords mating. He also smirked as he watched Kagome began to ride him.

He knew he would never be on time for anything again.

So what do you think?!  
Please review! Oh and this storys cover photo is by the amazing Sugaro0! Link in my bio!


	15. Chapter 15 : Marry Me

First off I would like to thank my amazing beta Munford91.

This story is RATED M for later chapters, but I will warn you before it gets there lol.

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Heart once cold burns for you

Chapter 15 : Marry me

"I am way too big to be dancing Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru smirked as he removed his armor, he turned to look at Kagome.

Kagome was sitting on the large bench in front of their bedroom window, she was currently looking down at the garden watching a servant place large bowls of oil down to light the party tomorrow.

Sesshomaru had been talking to her all day about the many things that will be occurring during their ceremony. One of which was sharing a dance together and then she would dance with each one of the Lords. Sesshomaru turned and placed his large chest armor piece on the hooks on the wall, then walked to sit next to her on the large bench. He brushed her hair out of her face as she looked up.

She was she was now 3 months along in her pregnancy, the pup would be here in a month. The mating ceremony was tomorrow. Sesshomaru knew she was nervous and to be honest so was he. But he knew she was meant to be his forever.

Sesshomaru watched as a smile spread across Kagome's lips as her hand slid to the top of her swollen stomach. The pup had only just began to kick recently. In fact it was an awkward situation the first time he did move. Sesshomaru and Kagome were actually having sex when it happen. Both of them were completely taken off guard by it, and of course they could not finish because they were both really excited to sit there and feel their pup move for the first time.

Sesshomaru reached out and placed his large hand underneath her as he felt pup moving against his hand.

Kagome smiled as she slid her hand onto his arm. "Are you sure it's a good idea for us to do the ceremony so soon? Don't you think maybe we should wait a bit, with the baby being able to come anytime now?"

Sesshomaru smiled as he stood pushing his hair behind his shoulder. "The pup is not ready yet, he will not be here for another month at the least."

Kagome nodded as she spoke. "So give me a run down on exactly what is going to happen tomorrow so I know what to expect." Sesshomaru nodded as he gently pulled Kagome into his arms. He slowly walked her to the bed, helping her lay on the pillows.

He continued to walk to his side of the bed as he spoke. "The first thing we will do is the court leaders will talk about This Sesshomaru taking you as my mate. Then from there will be the ceremony where we will return here and I will take you as my mate and I will mark you, at this time everyone will be taking food and wine outside in the garden. We will return to the party where everyone will be able to tell that we have conceived." Kagome giggled as she ran her hand over her very large stomach. Sesshomaru laid next to as he laughed. "The party will go into the night."

Kagome could already feel her feet hurting her from the thought of having stay up all that time tomorrow. She looked up at Sesshomaru as he spoke. "But do not worry I'll be there with you and at any part of the night you are tired or begin to feel uncomfortable let me know and we will return to our bedroom. It's not just about me this is about us."

Kagome smiled as she watch Sesshomaru lean down and plant a kiss on her face. She was nervous, and she had every right to be in all truth, she was getting married tomorrow.

So what do you think?!

Please review! Oh and this stories cover photo is by the amazing Sugaro0! Link in my bio!


	16. Chapter 16 : A Sister is Needed

First off i would like to thank my amazing beta Munford91.

This story is RATED M for later chapters, but i will warn you before it gets there lol.

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Heart once cold burns for you

chapter 16: a sister is needed

Kagome had been sitting in front of her vanity for about and hour now. She watched as a woman gently ran a comb through her hair, than looked down to her large stomach as she ran her hand down slowly. The feeling of her unborn baby pressing against her bringing a smile to her face.

"My lady."

Kagome looked up to the human woman through the mirror. She smiled as the servant backed away slowly her head tilted downward as she spoke. All of Kagome's personal servants were human. Sesshomaru did not trust the yaokai around her.

Kagome turned to face the woman as she spoke. "It is time to dress my lady."

Kagome smiled as she watched the servant pull out the large golden box from Kagome's personal wardrobe.

Kagome could feel the butterflies building in her. She stood walking to the small side table that was close to her bed. She lifted the picture frame up. The picture was of her grandfather, her mother, and her brother. Sesshomaru had gone and gotten her personal items from the hut after she moved in with him.

Kagome sat on the edge of the bed. Her fingers trailing over her mother's face. She hadn't even realized that she was crying until she felt a large hand on her face. She looked up into Sesshomaru's concerned face. They were alone.

Sesshomaru was just finishing getting dress when he smelt Kagome's sadness. He quickly sought her out. He watch her stare down at the odd painting of her family. He could see the tears running down her cheeks.

He turned dismissing the servant as he walked up to his miko. Gently touching her face as she looked up.

"My love why are you crying?"

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome lifted her hand to wipe her eyes as she spoke with a shaking voice.

"I am just missing my mother today. I know its silly but where I'm from your mother is supposed to help you get ready and prepare you."

Sesshomaru nodded as he took her hands.

"I wish there was some way I could ease your sadness my love. But maybe this will help."

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru released her hands and walk to the large door that led out into the hall. He opened it and spoke to someone before turning to him confused love. "I had planned this surprise a bit different but I think you might need it now."

Kagome tilted her head in confusion as a knock came to the door. Sesshomaru smirked as he opened the door watching Kagome's face light up as Sango walked through the door.

It was an almost instant change in his mikos feelings. Sango smiled as she embraced Kagome. The woman had been sending letters back band forth since Kagome had left with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smiled as he spoke.

"I will leave you now. The slayer will help you get ready my love."

Kagome smiled as she moved from Sango's grasp to the large arms of Sesshomaru. Sango watched the couple before her. Sesshomaru was double Kagome's size. He towered over her. But he was so gentle with the way he touched her. Sango was happy for Kagome.

She smiled as she watched Sesshomaru kiss Kagome gently before leaving the woman to prepare.

Kagome turned to Sango as she smiled. She was getting married in less then two hours. She slid her hand onto her large stomach as Sango began to pull out Kagome's wedding kimono.

So what do you think?!

Please review! Oh and this stories cover photo is by the amazing Sugaro0! Link in my bio!


	17. Chapter 17 : Its time

First off i would like to thank my amazing beta Munford91.

This story is RATED M for later chapters, but i will warn you before it gets there lol.

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Heart once cold burns for you

chapter 17: its time

Kagome was sitting in a large private sitting room. She was currently waiting for Sesshomaru. She took a small sip of her tea as she looked out the window. There were hundreds of people trying to get into the large party but Kagome knew only about 75 would be aloud in.

She placed her hand on top of her large stomach. A smile spread across her lips as she felt her baby push against her hand. She was so ready for this ceremony to be over with. She had spent the last month in a half making plans for it. Going to long and very boring meetings with Sesshomaru.

She was just ready to hold her little baby. She sat back against the chair, closing her eyes for a moment. She just wanted to rest. That was when she felt the tinge of pain run down her back. Her eyes shot open as dropped the tea cup.

One of the guards that was standing at the door turned to her. He quickly lifted the cup from the floor as he bowed to her. He quickly left with the cup. Kagome placed her hand on the chair as she slowly stood the pain subsiding a bit as she stood. Putting it off as just back pain. She stood standing up in front of the window.

Sesshomaru stood watching her from the doorway. She was dressed in a red kimono the white obi tied tightly around her waist, or as tightly as her large pregnant stomach would allow. He walked up to her wrapping his arms around her waste as she looked up to him.

"Is it time?"

Sesshomaru smirked as he kissed her neck gently running his hands along her large stomach as he spoke.

"Yes my love. It is time."

Kagome turned to him. She tightened her fingers into his shirt as smiled.

Sesshomaru had his long hair pulled up into a high pony tail, his markings stood out. He was also wearing a red kimono along with his armor and swords tied with a silver sash. He took her hand as they walked to the large hall where the elders waited.

So what do you think?!

Please review! Oh and this stories cover photo is by the amazing Sugaro0! Link in my bio!


	18. Chapter 18 : Almost a lady

First off i would like to thank my amazing beta Munford91.

This story is RATED M for later chapters, but i will warn you before it gets there lol.

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Heart once cold burns for you

chapter 18: Almost a lady

"I have the honor and privilege to present the almighty Lord Sesshomaru and his mate to be, Lady Kagome the Shikon Miko."

The elder stepped aside as light music played and Sesshomaru slowly walked his heavily pupped mate to the stage that sat in front of the large crowd.

Many of the lords and ladies in the room were quite shocked by Kagome's current state. But they knew that even if they were to object the great lord would still be with the miko.

A certain yaokai watched with a smile on her face at the couple before her. Her mate gently patting her clawed hand as they both watched the ceremony begin.

Sesshomaru turned Kagome to face him. He watched her look up to him. A smile on her face as the elder began to speak in a language she did not understand.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on her while one elder stepped on a stool placing a silver crown on Sesshomaru's head. Then a young demon girl stepped forward. Kagome looked down as the young girl lifted the satin pillow up to Sesshomaru. A silver crown with blue jewels sat on the pillow.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru lifted the crown and placed it gently on top of her head. He brushed his clawed finger against her rosy cheek as he spoke. His eyes going red as he turned to the crowd of demons.

" This Sesshomaru has taken this female as his mate. The pups that will fill her womb will be of this Sesshomaru. No other male shall touch her as I will."

Kagome's cheeks flushed as Sesshomaru turned back to her. A smirked on his face.

The elder stepped forward placing a satin rope around Sesshomaru and Kagome's hands then he continued to speak in the unknown language.

Kagome smiled up at Sesshomaru as she felt the pup moving against her. One of her small hands gliding to the spot. Sesshomaru's hand following as the elder stopped.

This time he spoke and Kagome could understand.

"This ceremony had come to a completion if anyone sees a reason to halt this mating speak now in front of all the lords."

Sesshomaru turned to the crowd his eyes red as two voices rang out.

One his mother's. The second...Inuyasha's.

Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru hissed. "Fools."

So what do you think?!

Please review! Oh and this stories cover photo is by the amazing Sugaro0! Link in my bio!


	19. Chapter 19 : No really its time

First off i would like to thank my amazing beta Munford91.

This story is RATED M for later chapters, but i will warn you before it gets there lol.

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Heart once cold burns for you

chapter 19: no really its time

Sesshomaru stepped away from Kagome's hands as he stepped down, the crowd clearing as Inuyasha came into view. Sesshomaru could care a less about his mother.

"I warned you Inuyasha!" hissed Sesshomaru.

The elder spoke with haste. "Lord Inuyasha why have you spoken out against the lords mating? What is the purpose?"

Inuyasha spoke his eyes going to Kagome. "I challenge him."

Gasps filled the room as Sesshomaru growled down to Inuyasha.

The elder spoke shaking his head.

"For the throne lord Inuyasha? "

Inuyasha pulled the tetsegia from it's sheath as he hissed. "No, for my bitch."

Kagome gasped as the pain ran through her back again.

Sesshomaru pulled his sword pointing it at his brother. "She is mine Inuyasha and now I shall tear your body apart and feed it to my dogs."

Sesshomaru was to enraged with Inuyasha that he did not notice Kagome's sudden gasp. But one person in the crowd did. A female yaokai released her mates hand as she quickly made her way to Kagome's side.

Kagome could feel her body tightening. She looked up as the woman quickly pushed her vale back and looked down at Kagome. Her voice was like satin.

"I'm not going to hurt you okay. I'm just going to make sure your pup is alight." Kagome nodded as a contraction hit her. The demoness helped her sit. Sesshomaru was still oblivious to her pain, as he and Inuyasha locked swords.

Kagome could feel the tears running down her face as the pain grew. She looked up to Sesshomaru. She cried his name.

Sesshomaru turned briefly seeing his mate in distress he turned as Inuyasha swung at him. He pushed him back as Inuyasha fell backwards Sesshomaru lifting his sword to swing as a voice rang out to him.

"Brother now! Your son is coming!"

Sesshomaru turned looking into his sisters eyes as she helped Kagome stand. He looked down to Inuyasha before turning and racing to his mate's side. His son would be born tonight. But if he had his way his brother would perish as well.

So what do you think?!

Please review! Oh and this stories cover photo is by the amazing Sugaro0! Link in my bio!


	20. Chapter twenty: new life and a fight

First off I would like to thank my amazing beta Munford91.

This story is RATED M for later chapters, but I will warn you before it gets there.

WARNING**

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A BIRTH SCENE.

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Heart once cold burns for you

Chapter twenty: new life and a fight

The pain that racked Kagome's body was almost unbearable. Her body was on fire. Sesshomaru was standing beside her ignoring the rants of the midwife and the female servants.

Sesshomaru didn't care about it being indecent, his mate was in distress. He knew the pup was to young to be born now, and the way his mate was contracting there was nothing they could do to stop it.

Sesshomaru looked up to his sister who was standing in the door way. her eyes on Kagome then she looked to him.

Her eyed going red as she began to speak to him telegraphically, this was something only twins of pure blood cold do.

^ She is contracting to fast brother, there is nothing they can do.^

{ I know, I fear that the pup will not make it.}

Sesshomaru looked down as Kagome cried out again this time her eyes going pink as her energy filled her.

Sesshomaru spoke " Miko you have to stop, you will purify the pup."

The midwife that sat at the bottom of the bed shooshed Sesshomaru,

" No this is good, her power is soothing the pain. PUSH MY LADY!"

Sesshomaru helped Kagome bare down, her head laying back as she cried out the pain shaking her. Sesshomaru could hear his pups heart beat quicken.

" One more time my lady. I see his head PUSH!"

Kagome bared down again as she felt an intense pressure fill her. Sesshomaru kissed her head as he could feel the pups aura calling to him.

"He is almost here my mate."

Kagome nodded as the midwife called for her to push again. She bared down once more as she pushed, her body tightening as the midwife caught her baby. Kagome laid back against Sesshomaru's chest as he purred against her face to calm her. The room was silent was the servants cleaned the silent pup.

Tears filled Kagome's eyes as she waited for her sons cry she looked up to Sesshomaru with teared filled eyes. " Why isn't he crying."

Sesshomaru looked down at his mate, how wold he tell her that she might have lost their son.

"Mate...I.."

The couple looked up as a small cry rang through the silent room. Kagome's hand grasping Sesshomaru's as a servant turned a smile on her face as she handing her lady the small pup.

Tears began to pour down Kagome's cheeks as she held her baby for the first time. Sesshomaru leaned down placing his large hand against his sons head. Kagome looked up as she spoke with a shaking voice.

" He is alright?"

Sesshomaru looked down to his mate and smiled.

" He is perfect."

Kagome leaned down placing a small kiss on the baby's head. Her eyes opened wide as pain hit her. She looked up to Sesshomaru

"Take him!"

Sesshomaru looked at her with a confused face but did as she said.

Sesshomaru's sister stepping forward her eyes wide as she spoke.

" There is another."

Kagome cried out as her contraction began to hit her again.

Sesshomaru handed his son to his sister as he turned to help his mate.

The midwife taking her place at the bottom of the bed again as she began to check Kagome who was already baring down.

"Push my lady, there is another!"

Kagome bared down as Sesshomaru helped her. Her cries of pain filling the room. Sesshomaru looked to his sister who was also staring at him a smile on her face and she shushed the whimpering pup in her arms.

^ Twin brother^

Sesshomaru felt Kagome grab his shirt as a small cry filled the room. The mid wife handed the crying pup to the servants for cleaning while she checked Kagome for anymore surprises. The mid wife turned taking the pup from the servant as she handed it to her lady with a large smile she spoke.

" My lady you have have pupped both a boy and girl. Congratulations."

Kagome took the small bundle as Sesshomaru looked down. How his miko had given him two full blood pups he would never know, but they were perfect, just like their mother"

Kagome looked down at her baby girl. The pup's eyes fluttering open. Kagome smiled.

Sesshomaru lifted his son from his sister's arms before returning to Kagome's side. The room quickly emptying for the parents to have a private moment.

Sesshomaru sat next to Kagome as he handed her her son and he took his daughter.

"They are perfect."

Sesshomaru smiled as he looked down at his family. For now he would forget his brother and his drama.

Rin slowly walked into the large room. She had been told that lord Sesshomaru had wanted to see her.

As she walked in Sesshomaru met her at the door. He turned letting her see the bed.

Rin's eyes lit up as she saw Kagome holding TWO little bundles.

Rin clasped her hands together as she ran over the large bed. Sesshomaru following her.

The young girl lifted up on her tippy toes as she looked at the small babies. Rin smiled up at Kagome.

"They are so cute!"

Sesshomaru lifted Rin so she could sit next to Kagome. Kagome smiled.

"Would you like to hold your little sister Rin?"

Rin's eyes lit up as she nodded putting her hands out to Kagome.

Sesshomaru gently picked up the sleeping pup and placed it into Rin's small arms. he watched pride filling him as he looked over his family.

"What are their names Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru smiled as he sat next to Rin.

" The female shall be called Aiko, and the male shall be called Taro."

Rin smiled.

Sesshomaru could feel the pride building in him. He turned as screaming was heard outside his door.

"I Demand you let me in!"

Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru as his mother threw the doors open.

So what do you think?!

Please review! Oh and this story is by the amazing Sugaro0! Link in my bio!

Taro- The firstborn son.

Akio-The little loved one, the beloved.


	21. Chapter 21 : children of the silver moon

First off i would like to thank my amazing beta Munford91.

This story is RATED M for later chapters, but i will warn you before it gets there lol.

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

chapter 22 :children of the silver moon

Sesshomaru stood growling at his mother. Kiran hissed back at him.

"How dare you growl at me!"

Sesshomaru's eyes shot red as he hissed.

"Leave now."

Kiran stood up straight as she looked passed him to the large bed. She had heard that her son's whore had pupped two full blood pups. She had to see it for herself.

Kagome watched with hate filled eyes as Kiran gave her the death glare.

"I don't know how you did this whore, but there is no way you could carry twin full blood youkai pups! You are a pathetic human, scum!"

Sesshomaru's sister spoke.

"Actually mother you are wrong."

Kiran turned to face her daughter. Her eyes widening as she stepped back.

" What are you doing here Akizuki!?"

"I was invited, unlike you."

Akizuki looked at her mother with hatred. Ever since Akizuki had become mated with the northern lord, her mother had disowned her. She had mated for love unlike her mother who had mated for politics.

Her father had no quaurl with her choice but soon after his death Kiran had disowned her. Sesshomaru was the only one from their pack that would acknowledge her, and it had been years since the twins had spoken face to face.

Kiran growled at her daughter as Akizuki spoke again.

"She is the Shikon Miko. Power runs through her. When a powerful miko and a full youkai mate, their pups will be more then full blood they will be children of the silver moon."

Both Sesshomaru and Kiran's eye's widened. Kagome look at Sesshomaru.

"What does that mean?"

Sesshomaru turned to his mate. As Akizuki spoke.

"When someone of great power, such as yourself miko, have offspring with a youkai of true blood, like Sesshomaru, your powers intertwine creating one of the most powerful breeds of youkai. 'The children of the silver moon'"

Kagome looked down to her sleeping son and then too her daughter in Rin's arms. How could these two small baby's have so much power flowing in them.

"You son will become a great lord one day, none will dare challenge him. With his youkai abilities and the powers of the Shikon Miko running through him, he will be unkillable."

Pride filled Sesshomaru as he looked to the small pup in his mate's arms. He then walked to Rin where he gently lifted his daughter into his arms. He turned to Kagome as he spoke.

"Our daughter will be as beautiful as her mother. Many lords will want her. Not only for her power but for her beauty. She will also hold our powers. She will become a great lady as well. None would challenge her."

Kagome nodded as she looked up to Sesshomaru.

"I hate to ruin this wonderful moment, but why is your mother still in here."

Sesshomaru turned to his mother, who in turn growled in Kagome's direction.

"Miko or not I can still kill you!"

Kiran turned quickly as she felt herself being pulled back Akizuki had her mother by the arm as she drug her from the room. "I suggest you leave. I don't think Sesshomaru will show pity on you a second time."

Kiran growled at her daughter who in turn growled back. Kiran turned and began walking to the door as guards followed her to the castle entrance.

Akizuki turned back to her brother. Her eyes going red.

^I believe this make us even. You will have to handle the Hanyou on your own.^

Sesshomaru nodded as he turned back to his family. His mother knew she would never get close enough to touch any one in his family. But now he had to deal with Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru looked down to his mate. He could see the scar through her sleeping kimono. The scar his brother had marked her with.

Anger filling him as the thoughts of his mate being harmed hit him. Sesshomaru looked down as his small daughter began to whimper at her fathers sudden anger. Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru as he began to purr and soothe his pup.

Sesshomaru would not let Inuyasha live. That he knew for sure.

Kagome looked back down to her sleeping son. Her life was becoming wonderful. She had a family, a husband, and an amazing home. But as she looked up into Sesshomaru's face she knew he would not let Inuyasha go.

Blood was going to be spilt soon

So what do you think?!

Please review! Oh and this stories cover photo is by the amazing Sugaro0! Link in my bio!


	22. Chapter 22: A husband, A father, A prote

First off I would like to thank my amazing beta Munford91.

This story is RATED M for later chapters, but I will warn you before it gets there lol.

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Chapter 22: A husband, A father, A protector

Inuyasha sat in one of the large trees outside of the castle walls. He was currently staring at the large castle. How could Kagome do this to him? She really betrayed him. I mean he could have gotten over the whole sleeping with his brother because everyone needs a good rutt. But that stupid wench went and got knocked up. Now Inuyasha would have to deal with that unwanted pup.

Inuyasha flexed his hands as he stood. That bitch was gonna spend a lot of time on her knees to earn his forgiveness. Inuyasha jumped down from the large tree as he began his walk back to the large castle. The wench had finally stopped screaming about 4 hours ago so he assumed that the pup had been born.

Now he and Sesshomaru could fight and he could get his bitch back. It was nearly dinner and he was getting hungry.

Sesshomaru stood in his large bedroom. Kagome was laying in their bed. After the birth of their pups, Sesshomaru had helped her bathe and dress as their room was cleaned.

Sesshomaru sat on the bed next to her, she slept peacefully. His mate had been completely drained of her energy.

Sesshomaru turned to the large bassinet that sat next to her side of the bed. His pups had been dressed and were now asleep. he smiled as he looked them over.

Taro was dressed in a dark blue wrap, Sesshomaru smirked as he reached out touching the white hair of his son. Taro had one dark purple stripe on each of his cheeks. The crescent moon that sat on his forehead resembling his fathers. The pup had many of Sesshomaru's features, there was no doubting that this was his son. But both of his pups were given Kagome's blue eyes.

Sesshomaru turned to look at his daughter. Aiko was dressed in a purple wrap. Sesshomaru smiled as the pup looked up to him. Her blue eyes falling on his golden ones. Aiko yawned a bit as she began to make small whimpering sounds.

Sesshomaru lifted the small pup into his large arms. Gently loosening the wrap so her hands were free.

Aiko wrapped her tiny clawed hand around her fathers clawed finger. Sesshomaru purred down at his daughter, Aiko purring back as she snuggled her head against Sesshomaru's arm.

Aiko had the same white hair as her brother, but two purple strips graced her cheeks. The crescent moon as her fathers. Sesshomaru knew he would be fighting off many males for his daughters hand.

Sesshomaru turned to the large bed where Kagome slept. His miko, his mate had given him strong pups. Sesshomaru knew that Kagome's body would need weeks to recover. Even with her healing powers he knew that to her body had a long recovery.

Sesshomaru turned as a knock was heard on the large doors. He could smell that it was the slayer.

"Enter."

Sango slowly opened the door. She smiled at the sight if the large taiyoukai holding the small baby. She slowly walked in carrying a few items.

Sesshomaru watched as she walk in a soft smile on her face.

"I'm sorry to bother you Sesshomaru, but I wanted to bring these to Kagome."

Sango smiled at the sight of her friend asleep.

"I'm glad she is resting. She will need it."

Sango looked up to Sesshomaru as she spoke.

"I brought a few things for her, she left them at my home the last time she came to visit. I know she will love you have them back."

Sesshomaru watched as Sango placed a book, an odd looking bag and a piece of fabric.

Sango turned and smiled.

"Can I get you any.."

Sesshomaru turned as a loud bang shook the castle. Kagome shot up from the pillows as Sesshomaru growled.

Sesshomaru turned handing Kagome their daughter as he turned to Sango.

"Stay here."

Sango nodded as she lifted a crying Taro from his bassinet. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, what is going on?"

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru lifted his sword from the wall. His eyes red as he turned to Kagome.

"Inuyasha."

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched him. Sesshomaru walked to her he pressed a kiss on her forehead before turning and walking out of the door.

Sango looked down to Kagome as she sat on the bed. Kagome looked from her daughter to Sango.

"He is going to kill Inuyasha."

Sango spoke as she looked at Kagome.

"Better him then me."

So what do you think?!

Please review! Oh and this stories cover photo is by the amazing Sugaro0! Link in my bio!


	23. Chapter 23: the death of a baka

First off I would like to thank my amazing beta Munford91.

This story is RATED M for later chapters, but I will warn you before it gets there lol.

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Chapter 23: the death of a baka

Sesshomaru was fuming as he made his way to the front of his castle. That idiot was banging his father's sword against the wall of his home. Sesshomaru tightened his hand against the hilt of his sword. He knew what he was about to do.

As Sesshomaru came around the entrance to the castle Inuyasha charged him. Though Sesshomaru was quick to shield himself with his sword, he was pushed back as Inuyasha hit him.

"Where is my bitch Sesshomaru!?"

Sesshomaru growled down at Inuyasha as he pushed him to the ground. He would not kill him yet. Sesshomaru slammed Inuyasha with all his strength causing the hanyou to be thrown out into the courtyard. Sesshomaru walked down the stone steps as he watched Inuyasha peel himself from the ground. Sesshomaru slowly walked to him.

Inuyasha lifted the tetsegia onto his shoulder as he spoke.

"Hit a nerve Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru hissed at him as he lifted his sword. Inuyasha smirking as he swung the tetsegia forward. The brother's swords clashed with a sound of energy. Inuyasha hands shaking as the tetsegia hummed.

Sesshomaru pushed back Inuyasha again this time punching him in the jaw. Inuyasha roared in pain as his body hit the ground again. He stood spitting blood down to the dirt as he spoke.

"Tell me Sesshomaru how do you like my leftovers? "

Sesshomaru growled as he tossed his sword to the ground. He would choke Inuyasha with his bare hands.

Inuyasha watch the act. As he stood straight, putting the tetsegia back on his belt.

"Come on Sesshomaru it's dinner time and My bitch needs to cook for...ahhhh!"

Sesshomaru slid past Inuyasha with one swift move. His black boot sliding in the earth below him as he stood. The sound of the poison pouring from his claw was heard.

Inuyasha's cries of agony behind him as he lifted his blood drenched claw. Inuyasha's blood dripping down onto the white kimono shirt. He turned.

Inuyasha was kneeling on the ground. One clawed hand holding his pouring wound as he cursed his brother.

"Son of a bitch that hurts."

Sesshomaru walk to his brother. Inuyasha spitting on him. Sesshomaru growled as he ripped Inuyasha from the ground, by his neck. Inuyasha's hands reaching up as he began to claw at Sesshomaru's, his blood pouring into the white fabric of Sesshomaru's shirt.

"Does it hurt Inuyasha? Do you feel the infection starting?"

"Fuck you! " Inuyasha spit back.

Sesshomaru tightened his hand around Inuyasha's throat.

"Can you imagine how she must have felt!? The person she cared for, forcing himself onto her. Tearing her body almost in half because he couldn't get a woman to touch him with out payment!?"

Sesshomaru tighten his grip. Inuyasha's lips began to turn blue as Sesshomaru hissed.

"You are nothing but a waste of fathers seed."

Inuyasha stared into Sesshomaru's eyes as he spoke.

"Tell my bitch she can suck my di..."

The sound of Inuyasha's neck snapping was music to Sesshomaru's ears. He dropped his brothers limp form as he turned.

He looked back only once to Inuyasha's body.

"Now you can join your mate in hell."

Kagome was sitting in the large bed. She could hear the fighting but she dared not watch.

Though Inuyasha had hurt her, at some point they were friends and at one time she had loved him. Her eyes filled with tears as she heard the sound of pain come from Inuyasha.

Sango place Akio into the bassinet as she turned to Kagome.

"Do not cry for him Kagome. He doesn't deserve anything else from you."

Kagome took a deep breath as she heard the sound of servants bustling quickly. There was a knock o the large doors. Sango turned opening the door as a servant walked in.

"I apologize for bothering yo my lady but the lord has requested that I get him a fresh kimono. His other has been damaged"

Kagome's eyes widened as she spoke

"Is he injured?!"

The servant turned as she pulled the large black kimono out of the large wardrobe.

"No my lady, but his kimono is full of blood."

Kagome gasped as the realization hit her.

"What of Inuyasha?"

The servant looked up to her lady.

"The lord was victorious."

And with that the servant excused herself.

Kagome sat back against the pillows behind her.

Inyuasha was dead.

Sango sat down as she took Kagome's hand. Her voice soft and she spoke.

"This is a good thing, you can move on now without Inuyasha ever bothering you again."

Kagome looked up to Sango as she spoke.

"Can you give me some space. I need to rest okay."

Sango looked up into Kagome's eyes, she patted her friends hand as she stood.

"I will be in the next room if you need anything."

Kagome nodded as she watch Sango leave the room.

She slowly climbed out of the bed. Her body protesting with every move she made. She looked down to her sleeping babies. As she passed them.

The walk to the large mirror was a slow and slightly painful one. Kagome reached out to the vanity as she stabled herself. She looked up as she sat.

Kagome took a deep breath and with a shaking hand she pulled the fabric down from her shoulder. Her eyes filling with tears as the scar came into view.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror.

"You are free."

And as the words left her lips, Kagome lifted her now glowing hand. Her hand laying on top of the scar that had haunted her for so long. Kagome watched as her pink energy flowed onto the scared skin. Her eyes closing as the stinging sensation built. She closed her eyes as the energy pored into her body.

Kagome slowly slid her hand down. Keeping her eyes closed as she took a deep breath. Her eyes slowly opening as she looked to where the scar sat. Tears filling her eye as the smooth skin came into view.

Kagome looked up as Sesshomaru placed his hand against her shoulder. She looked up into his golden eyes as he leaned down and kissed her gently.

Sesshomaru lifted her gently into his large arms. He carried her to the bed where he gently laid her down. Kagome smiled up at him as she fixed her sleeve.

Sesshomaru reached out and touched Kagome's face.

"Mine..and only mine"

So what do you think?!

Please review! Oh and this stories cover photo is by the amazing Sugaro0! Link in my bio!


	24. Finally my mate

**First off I would like to thank my amazing beta Munford91.**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

"He definitely has Sesshomaru's additude."

Kagome laughed as she looked down at her children playing. It had been a month since she had surprisingly given birth to twins. But what was even more surprising was how fast they grew.

Her little newborns where now crawling and trying to speak. Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru's sister Akizuki. They had become very good friends.

Akizuki smiled as she took a sip of tea. She spoke. "When we were just pups I remember Sesshomaru use to get so mad when father wouldn't give him his way. He would stomp his feet and throw little tantrums and.."

"As I recall Akizuki it was you who would cry and get your way as well "

Kagome smiled as she turned to Sesshomaru. He smiled at he looked down to Taro who had begun craving to him. The pup looking up with his tiny clawed hands extended to his large father. Sesshomaru smirked as he lifted his son into his large arms.

Taro quickly began to snuggle against Sesshomaru's pelt. Sesshomaru purred to his pup. Kagome smiled and stood as Akio began to yawn and rub her face.

"Well I think it is bed time."

Akizuki stood up as she turned to Kagome.

"It was very good getting to see you again sister."

Kagome smiled as Akizuki hugged her gently. Kagome smile at the small bump under Akizuki's kimono.

"Don't be a stranger okay. I wanna see you before that baby is born."

Akizuki smiled as she nodded walking to her brother.

Kagome watched as the twins gently hugged each other. Before Akizuki turned to wave goodbye to the small family.

Kagome looked down to her drowsy daughter then up to Sesshomaru. He smiled as he turned and led the way to the twins room.

Sesshomaru had a door put in that led to the room next door. The room was smaller. But would be good for his pups for now.

Kagome followed him into the room. She gently placed Akio into her bassinet. The pup instantly snuggling up to the blanket as Kagome leaned down and kissed her. She turned watching as Sesshomaru placed their sleeping son into his own bassinet.

Sesshomaru felt Kagome's small hand glide onto his arm as he stood. A smile on her lips as she leaned down pressing a kiss onto Taro's little face, the pup purring at his mother's touch.

Kagome stood up and smiled as the couple slowly made it back to their large room. Kagome sat on her side of the bed and sliped her shoes off. Sesshomaru watched her from the wall where he was placing his armor and swords as he removed them.

Kagome stood as she began to remove the combs from her pulled up hair. Oblivious to the large taiyoukai that was now watching her.

Sesshomaru placed his chest piece on to the wall as he turned and walked over to his miko.

Kagome smiled as she felt sesshomaru's large hands slide against her waist as he pulled her against him. Kagome blushed as he leaned down gliding his fangs against her bare neck. Sesshomaru purred as her smell of want hit him. It was time to take her as his. To place his mark on her.

Kagome turned slowly as she looked up into Sesshomaru's face.

She smiled, her small hands sliding up his chest as he leaned down taking her lips, the kiss was gently. Sesshomaru took her lips and put one of his hands on her face while his other took care of the obi that kept him from touching her skin.

Kagome giggled against Sesshomaru's lips as she felt her kimono go loose. The taiyoukai's claws gently gliding into her skin.

Sesshomaru growled as she pressed against him her hands moving into his hair as she kissed him, their tongues intertwining as it intensified.

Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru lifted her. She quickly found herself on top to one of the tables in their room. This particular table was the perfect height for Sesshomaru to take her.

Kagome quickly untied Sesshomaru's shirt her hands gliding over his sculpted chest as she slid it off of him. Sesshomaru's large hands reaching up as he slid the kimono from her body. He kissed her again as he slid his hands up touching her skin. Kagome hated wearing the undergarments that went with a kimono. Too itchy, so she would wear her own or go without. Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind as his large hands gripped her hips and he pulled her against him.

Kagome gasped at the hot sensation that poured into her as Sesshomaru pressed himself against her.

"Look what you do to this Sesshomaru miko."

Kagome moaned again as sesshomaru continued to press against her core. His large hands gliding up to her plumped breast.

Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru as she smiled, her hand sliding down his chest as she gripped his manhood. Sesshomaru hissed at the pleasure that hit him. His red eyes opening as he looked down at her. Kagome smiled as she continued to tease him her other hand running up to his chest. She licked her lips.

Sesshomaru kissed her roughly. Slighy bucking his hips as she continued to touch him. His own hand gliding down to her hot core as he teased her.

Kagome arched against him. Her hand tightening around his manhood as he stroked her. Kagome moaned as he leaned down nipping her neck as he played her.

Kagome release his manhood her hands gripping his muscular arms as her back arched. Sesshomaru knew how to touch her.

Kagome was now panting as sesshomaru stroked her.

"Cum for me miko

Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru slid two finger into her wanting core. Her body pulsing around him.

Sesshomaru pushed her back. She laid flat on the table as he kneeled. Kagome was oblivious to what the taiyoukai was doing.

Sesshomaru continued to pumped his fingers into her, one clawed hands running up her thigh as he leaned forward.

Kagome almost came off the table as Sesshomaru stroked her with his tongue.

"Oh..God!"

Sesshomaru growled as he continued his teasing against her. He smirked as she arched from the table, gasps leaving her exotic lips as he took her with his mouth.

Kagome couldn't even describe the sensations that were hitting her. With every stroke her body would shiver. She could feel herself building as he touched her.

Sesshomaru purred into her as he continued to work her. Her body shaking against him as he began to push her over the edge.

The sound of her breath shorting let him now she was close. And with that he quickly pulled away releasing his more than ready manhood and plunging into her.

Kagome cried out as he pushed into her, pressing against that one spot and she exploded against him. Sesshomaru growled in pleasure as she bucked against him. Her body pulsing around him as she cried out in pleasure. Kagomes was literally in pure ecstacy.

Sesshomaru leaned down placing his large hands beside her. Kagomes licked her lips as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Sesshomaru leaned down to take her lips as he lifted her.

Kagome soon found herself on their large bed. Her hands gripping the blanket as Sesshomur pushed deeper into her. Her body arching up against him as he leaned over. Kagomes smiled up at him. She slid her hand onto his muscular shoulders as she spoke.

"I want it ruff, don't hold back."

Sesshomaru smirked as he leaned down he ran his tongue against her neck as he whispered.

"As you wish."

Kagomes quickly found herself on her hands and knees. Sesshomaru leaned over her body as he slowly moved in and out of her.

"I will take you as my mate this night. I will mark your body with my mark. No man shall ever touch you as I do."

Sesshomaru ran his claws against her thighs as he kneeled behind her. Kagome pressed against him as he began to quicken his pace.

Sesshomaru hissed in pleasure as he began pounding into her. Sesshomaru was now moving with inhuman speed. All Kagome could do was call his name out as orgasm after orgasm racked her body.

Kagome was panting as Sesshomaru built her up again, this time he leaned over her. She was so close she could feel her legs going weak. Sesshomaru was pushing into her now with great force. His cock pulsing as he too neared his end.

Sesshomaru slid his arms around her gripping her plumped breast as he pounded her. Kagome could feel Sesshomaru moving her hair as he began to lick her neck, shivers running down her spine. Sesshomaru growled as he began to feel her pulse around him. Kagome arched as she exploded around him.

Sesshomaru gripped her hips as he too exploded filling her with his seed as he bent down and bit down on her shoulder. Kagome's body shook as he marked her.

Sesshomaru released her as he gently laid her down. Slowly pulling from her body. Kagome laid on her stomach breathing hard as her body slowly came down from its high. Sesshomaru gently kissed up her back stopping on her shoulder as he began to lick the wound. The bite mark slowly healing as a purple crescent moon sat in its place.

Sesshomaru laid next to her. Pulling her into his arms. Kagome smiled as she looked up to him.

"I love you."

Sesshomaru smiled as he touched her gentle face.

"This sesshomaru loves you too mate."

Sesshomaru watch his small mate drift off into sleep . He smiled as he pulled the cover over them. This little woman had turned his cold ways into burning passion.

How? He would probably never truly know. But what he did know was now that she bared his mark she would live as long as he did. She belonged to him and he to her.

Forever.

For only Love can melt a frozen heart

**(Frozen quote. I DO NOT OWN IT).**

**The end.**


End file.
